Uncharted Waters
by Liadan Lightflower
Summary: Hermione and Draco are both employed at the Ministry of Magic. One day, they are suspiciously made partners in the Department of Mysteries. There's a catch...they need to fall in love in order to keep the world from coming to an end. Watch two enemies unc
1. Pesky Purple Memos

A/N: Here is the first chapter to 'Uncharted Waters'. This is a start to a new romance. I hope it turns out well. Please tell me if it does. JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS THIS IS ALL PRE-HALF-BLOOD PRINCE MINUS THE NEW MINISTER FOR MAGIC (DUMBLEDORE IS NOT DEAD AND LUCIUS ISN'T IN JAIL)!!! 

Pesky Purple Memos

A twenty-one year old Hermione Granger stepped into the morning traffic and clutter of downtown London with a straight back and sheer confidence that exuded from her slender body; she carried a medium sized black, leather briefcase. The Ministry of Magic was only a few blocks from her flat and she enjoyed her walk through the busy city. She let a smile emerge on her pink lips. She felt overjoyed for every apparent reason. She had finally moved on and had broken up with Ron. She finally got the courage to tell him that she no longer had intimate feelings for him and truly only wanted to be his friend; it was the natural thing to do. Ron didn't seem happy at first, but then he told her that he felt the same way. He was more content with his position as keeper on the Chudley Cannons anyway. Harry was happily married to Ginny. They had married when she graduated. They couldn't wait any longer because of the war; they feared that they would lose one another. Hermione shuddered at the thought of the war. Harry defeated Voldemort at a mere age of eighteen. Ironic enough, Harry killed Old Voldy in his childhood home, Godric's Hollow. Well, she was happy that was all over with.

She continued down the side street and made a sharp right turn into a dark alleyway; an abandoned phone booth was the only thing in sight. She walked up to it completely unperturbed to its defective condition. She opened the door and stepped inside, closing the grimy-red door behind her. She picked up the dangling phone, half the wires were ripped out, and dialed I 6-2-4-4-2 /I . The inoperable phone started to ring insistently.

A very shrill voice answered.

"Who are you and what is your business here?"

"Hermione Granger, assistant to the assistant of Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, my office is centered for House-Elf Relocation," she stated simply.

"Thank you. Have a nice day Ms. Granger."

"You too Joy!"

Hermione grabbed a validation slip from the coin re-depositor and seem unalarmed when the phone booth descended. She stepped into the Atrium; her face lit up from the gold glow that radiated of the golden fountain in the center. She turned left and walked up to an oak reception counter.

She handed her ticket over to an employee.

"Ah! Ms. Granger. How pleasant it is to see you dearie?" Mrs. Crisby said, a senior receptionist, who treated Hermione, like her very own child.

"I am very well and you Mrs. Crisby. I hope that husband of you is treating you well, " she teased, knowing that her husband adored her.

The lady chuckled. "Of course he is…otherwise he'd be lost," she gave Hermione a knowing eye.

"Aye, very well. I'm off to see Harry and then work of course," she feigned boredom.

Hermione hustled to the elevators and made it just in the nick of time. She noticed two purple memos that zoomed in over her head. More witches and wizards crammed into the small space, pushing her to the corner of the elevator. The briefcase that she held in her hand was pushed up to her chest; therefore more room could be made for a short witch standing to the right of her. The witch gave her an indifferent look.

The amount of people, who worked or came into the Ministry of Magic, was astronomical. She could hardly keep track of herself. Before the doors of the elevator closed, she caught a glance of platinum hair. Most likely Malfoy; her face cringed at the thought of him. Her hate for him still burned. He was the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, which was outstanding for someone of his age. No doubt his influential father helped him get the job.

She was envious of him in way because she still had to work for her job no matter the credentials she had. She was only the assistant of the assistant of Head for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

She felt the pull of gravity give as she descended to the second floor, the Department of Magical Enforcement. She quickly pushed her way through the crowd as the door popped open; running out before it could close. She bumped into a rather toned man. She quickly continued walking, not giving a backward glance to the man she bumped into. Grey eyes burned into the back of her skull as she made her way down the busy corridor to say hello to Harry in the Auror Headquarters.

--

Draco Malfoy itched in his tweed suit. He didn't liked to be crammed into a small space with so many detestable people. Merlin knows what blood! This was the most efficient way of getting to his office on the fifth floor.

As he marched into his office, he rethought his encounter he had with a young woman that morning. He could have sworn it was Granger. He shook his head in disbelief. The woman who was in a hurry had sleek brown hair and a beautiful body; it couldn't have been Granger. His mind was playing tricks on him.

A purple letter flew over his head and banged repeatedly on his office door, waiting for someone to let it inside. Draco walked up to his secretary.

"Fee get that memo!" he bellowed, pointing at the purple letter. His voice was raised in frustration. His father wouldn't stop pressuring him about marriage. Lucius Malfoy was trying to get Draco a wife because it was time he did. Once Draco married, he would legally be entitled to his trust funds and ultimately his family fortune. Draco was in no rush; he believed he was too young and yet to live life.

A young blond-headed girl nodded and pulled out her wand, stunning the purple memo. She hurriedly rushed over to pick it up, glancing back at Draco every few seconds to make sure he didn't explode. She extended her arm out to him and waited for him to take the memo.

He didn't take it, but instead took off his coat and handed it to her. She stumbled back by the weight of it, a leather and fur coat that went down to his knees. She stumbled over to his office door and opened it. He stormed passed her impatiently and sat in his seat, placing his hands behind his head.

Fee magically put away his coat and reappeared seconds later in front of his desk with multiple messages and the purple memo. She placed them in front of him and silently exited.

"Fee!"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

He just stared at her, making her feel quite intimidated. He was letting her know who was boss. "That's all."

She turned and left.

Draco looked at the pile of messages in front of him and sighed miserably. He opened the nearest one and grumbled deep in his throat.

"Damn, Mr. Hewitt should leave Mrs. Hewitt a million galleons and be done with her. The woman is a hassle," he whispered to himself. He decided to conjure up some coffee. As he sipped the coffee, he caught sight of the notable purple memo on his desk. He picked it up and balanced it on one finger. After a few seconds, he opened it.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy:_

_Please meet me in my office at half-past nine. I have some important news to discuss with you. Do not inform anyone of our meeting._

_Minister For Magic,_

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

--

"Hermione, you sure everything is all right between you and Ron?"

"Of course Harry. Never better." She gave Harry a reassuring smile.

"If you say so."

"Harry don't be a worry bunny. You and Ron will always be my best friends," she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

Harry managed a smile.

"I have to be at work Harry. You are still coming for tea this Saturday night, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'll chat later," she ran off.

--

She walked into utter chaos. Papers were flying everywhere. She could hear howls and whimpers from every corner.

"Where were you Hermione?" Diana, her boss' secretary whizzed by with a caged doxy that was hiccuping fluorescent bubbles. Hemrione didn't answer her in time. Diana disappeared into an oak door.

She saw a battered house-elf talking to an employee from her sector, House-Elf Relocation. The elf was probably looking for a new home. Poor thing. Who could be so cruel to beat her like that? Hermione's heart broke for the tears that were leaking out of the elf's oval eyes.

Hermione entered her eight by eight cubicle, her 'so-called' office and plopped her butt down. It took her a few seconds to realize that there was a purple memo sitting on her desk. After she read it she looked at her wrist watched. She nearly flew out of her chair as she realized it was ten to half-past nine.

She ran by a disgruntled Diana and out of the office door.

--

Malfoy dragged himself up to the Minister for Magic's office door and knocked; it magically opened on its own.

"Mr. Malfoy have a seat," a voice ushered from the corner of the room. Standing there was a scruffy old man with tawny hair. He was glancing out of a magically enhanced window, which depicted the weather outside. It slightly reminded Draco of Hogwarts.

A few moments went by. Draco nervously swallowed, trying to coat the back of his throat.

He coughed. "Excuse me sir, you want--"

"I wanted to discuss a promotion with you, but I am waiting for another arrival." There was a mischievous sparkle in his golden eyes. Draco didn't like the sound of his tone.

As if on cue, a steady knock sounded at the door.

"Please come in," Scrimgeour commanded.

The massive door cracked open and in stepped in a very disheveled woman.

"Here you are." The Minister for Magic waved the woman in. "Mr. Malfoy meet your new partner," he extended a hand in her direction.

"Granger!"

"Malfoy!"

"Oh good, you two know each other."


	2. Department of Mysteries

Department of Mysteries

Hermione gawked at the man sitting in the seat five feet away from her…it was Malfoy. She barely heard what the Minister for Magic said. Draco gave her a mischievous smirk. Gosh, he was devilishly handsome. She couldn't help but check him out. He did fill out quite nicely and his blue-gray eyes were remarkable. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She managed to open her eyes and to look away from the man, not boy, that she was desperately trying not think about.

"I'm sorry I am late Minister. I got caught up at work and didn't realize that I received a memo from you. If only I could have better secretarial skills on my hand. I am terribly sorry si--"

Scrimgeour put his hand up to stop her. He let out a slight chuckle at Hermione's talkative disposition. "Don't worry about it. Please, have a seat."

She swallowed nervously and nodded her head. She walked over to a seat that was placed on Malfoy's left hand side. She sat down slowly, keeping a steady eye on Malfoy.

"Now that you are both here. I wanted to discuss a promotion."

Hermione's eyes popped open. A promotion sounded wonderful, but something told her not to speak too soon. After all Malfoy was there as well.

Malfoy grumbled in his throat. Hermione gave him a reproachful glare.

"You are to be partners!" he exclaimed animatedly, thinking it was the best idea in the world. Hermione wondered if he knew about her and Malfoy's past. She didn't think it would be the best idea to question him about his job offers.

Draco 'harrumphed' and whispered only for Hermione to hear 'just dandy'.

"Wow, that sounds really great,' Hermione mentioned half-heartedly, slumping in her chair. "Sir, what are we going to be partners at…we don't work in the same sector," she explained, hoping this was a big fluke.

The Minister for Magic sat on the edge of his desk and clasped his hands together. He gave both Hermione and Draco serious stares.

"Ah, good question Ms. Granger. You were always a bright one," he replied, his face calm.

She shrugged off the familiar compliment, feeling like she was a student again.

"I already know that you are from different sectors. I am not the Minister for Magic for nothing."

Hermione tried desperately to find a comfortable position in her chair, but continued to shift. Draco snorted at her red face. She was obviously embarrassed.

"Dear, I am assigning you partners, therefore, you can conduct experiments within the Department of Mysteries. You and Mr. Malfoy have proven to be both dependable and hard-workers. I feel that both your determination and intelligence will help us discover the secrets in the 'Locked Room'. That will be your area of expertise." The Minster took a deep breath and eyed the two firmly. "Do I need to explain more thoroughly of your new jobs?"

Hermione couldn't believe the words that came out of the Minster's mouth. He wanted Malfoy and her to work in the Department of Mysteries…not to mention as partners. Did he say that they were to work in the 'Locked Room'?

She turned her head to gaze at an, also, shocked Malfoy.

"You mean to say that we are 'Unspeakables'?" Draco's jaw dropped in awe.

"Not quite Mr. Malfoy. You still have to undergo some qualifying tests."

"Are we allowed to tell anybody? Do we keep our regular jobs? What will happen with the House Elves that I have as clients? What is the 'Locked Room'? I have heard rumors…that it holds the mysteries of love. Is that true? Oh my dear Merlin. When do we start?…" Hermione continued to ramble. She was so excited. The Minster for Magic wanted her to work in the Department of Mysteries. One of her biggest dreams.

--

Draco was slightly ruffled from this job promotion. He didn't look forward to working with Granger. The Department of Mysteries of all things; that means they will have to be close to each other and have to consult with each other. He didn't want to be that casual with her. They were enemies.

But a feeling of delight flowed through his body. This wasn't any ordinary job. They would get to explore the circular room and all the mysteries that were unanswered. The Minster said that they would be working in the 'Locked Room'. He didn't have a clue to what was in it. He wondered if he would be able to see the other rooms.

When it came down to it, he would be stuck with miss know-it-all, I-have-a-stick-up-my-round-arse, bossy, stubborn, Granger. Why him? He guessed the demons were punishing him for being too damn nice.

"Is she always this talkative?"

"Wh-? Oh yes. She doesn't shut-up for a second. Granger!"

"I can't wait to tell my friends. What Malfoy?" She didn't give the Minster a chance to answer her questions.

"Breath."

"What? How dare you ta--"

"Ms. Granger that will be enough and Mr. Malfoy please do mind your tongue around a lady," the Minster commanded. "Now Ms. Granger you mustn't tell anyone of your new appointment. You can't even discuss it with the other Unspeakables. You are both on a secret experiment that must be solved. I need to know what lies in that room or the future will be hell."

"I thought you already know what is in that room."

"Oh no Ms. Granger. We have an idea, but no one has been able to stay in there long enough without being suffocated." His eyes were wide and his tone very serious. Authority emanated off of his venerable body.

"Suffocated? How?" Draco curiously asked.

"Emotions. They can't handled the feelings that envelop them."

"What makes you think that we will?" Hermione was skeptical of the whole situation. She had a funny felling about this. She didn't think that the Minster was telling them the whole story. She hid that feeling and awaited his response.

"Well, funny as it may seems, we have never sent two people in the room together. For our first try we are going to use a male and female…for unity. The Department of Mysteries doesn't want to inform any 'Unspeakables' of this experiment because it can be potentially dangerous. Now, don't be alarmed, I have confidence that you two can complete this task." His smile was unreasoning.

"What you are saying is that we most likely will die?"

"Malfoy! I am pretty sure that isn't what he means." She eyed the Minster for Magic warily. "Am I right?"

The Minister could feel all hope draining from his body. This task needed to be done by the two sitting in front of him or the world would become corrupt and turn into chaos. He wouldn't tell them of course because that wouldn't minimize the pressure already set forth.

He averted his eyes from Hermione's face and shook his head. "It isn't for sure, but like I have said before, I have high hopes for you two."

"I'll do it."

"What? Granger are you out of your mind? We could die." His eyes were wide, his voice furious.

"Malfoy, will you stop being a pansy all of your life and be a man," Hermione retorted, clearly passed breaking point.

That cut deep. He never felt so ashamed in his life and to make it worse he was utterly speechless. He couldn't get himself to comment back. The truth is, she was right. He was always acting like a coward.

"The Minister says he needs our help…this will benefit the future or save it. Urgh, I don't know. Malfoy I don't look forward to working with you, but if this will save people then I will do it," she said sincerely, looking deep into Malfoy's cold, gray eyes.

'Damn brave woman' he thought. She was always risking her life for others. Quite admirable, but something he would never see himself doing, until now. He didn't know why, but something had pushed him into saying yes.

"Fine."

A high-pitched squeal came from Hermione as she wrapped her slender arms around Draco's neck in glee.

"Get off me woman! Have you gone mad?" Draco could barely breath. He purposely tried not to or he would inhale her scent. She smelled, like vanilla…one of his favorite scents.

Hermione let go and regained her poise, sitting back down. She just hugged Malfoy of all people. She must be nuts, like he was repeatedly trying to tell her.

"You'll live Malfoy. My blood will not kill you," she teased.

Ouch! He wasn't even thinking that. It was just…her hugging him overwhelmed him. The encounter released something deep within him. It was new…that is for sure, but he couldn't identify it. Something warm and tingling, but oddly terrifying.

"I am happy to hear that you will accept these positions, but there are few things that you both need to overcome before you start."

"We're listening."

"You need to trust each other. Since, we are pressed for time, I need you two to stay with each other in order to create a friendship and ultimately trust. Trust is the only way that you are going to survive this endeavor. I am giving both of you a month off with pay, so you can complete this task." He stopped to make sure that they were following. They were flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry to tell you this…the fate of the world lies in your hands. There is a lead that tells us the world will lead to chaos if the 'Locked Room' isn't unmasked. We need to know what is in it in order to survive. I hope you will help us and be successful. You can't tell anyone, do you understand?"

The first one to speak was Draco. "Is there anything else you would like to tell us? Maybe, I am destined to marry Granger." He didn't know how to react. Now, he knew how it felt to be like Potter…always having to save the world. The world was in his hands and Granger's. Boy was it stressful.

Hermione remained silent. She couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into. She would have to leave her life temporarily. She had to try to uncover secrets which seemed impossible. She had to live with Malfoy and become with friends with him. Trust. How could she trust someone, who has always been an enemy? It was inconceivable and gave her a headache thinking about it. A month would be forever in Malfoy-land. That alone would suffocate her. There were other people smarter than she, that could take her place next to Malfoy, was.

"Surely there are others that can do this."

"Dumbledore advised me that you and Mr. Malfoy would be the best for this job. He knows that you will not let the wizarding world or me down. He believes in both of you…"

"Dumbledore?" Hermione was overjoyed by the Minister's comment. She felt obliged to complete this task, just to please Dumbledore's wishes. After all, she did owe him for everything that he ever did for her. He broke Ministry rules in order to let her have a Timeturner in her third year. She didn't need to take extra classes, but Dumbledore insisted on the Timeturner. She mentally smiled at those years.

"Yes."

"I guess we have no choice." Draco said the inevitable. He gave Hermione an indifferent glance. She nodded in agreement. They would be partners and try to solve the biggest mystery in wizarding history.

"No…you don't. I'm sorry it has to be this way. I will make sure you are paid well in advance for your services. Where will you be staying?" They needed to make housing arrangements.

"I live in a flat a few blocks away from the Ministry. Maybe we can stay there?" Hermione offered. She was sick of the idea. She didn't trust Malfoy.

"Minister. I can't stay in a rat-infested cubicle," Draco rudely said.

"Rat-infested? I'll show rat-infested," Hermione was on the verge of smacking him, but was intercepted by the Minister's booming voice.

"Now would be a good time to be civil towards each other," he mentioned. He might have made the worst mistake in his life, but he had to trust the I prophecy /I and Dumbledore. "I will allow you to stay here, therefore there won't be any inquiries from your friends and relatives."

Hermione sat back down and flattened her disheveled hair. "Here?"

The Minster nodded. "I will create a room for your convenience."

"Separate rooms," Hermione demanded, giving Draco an evil eye. "I don't trust him."

"That is why we are here."

--

After the Minster for Magic situated Draco and Hermione in their new room, which was located on the tenth level, he sat tiredly down in his chair. He gave them a day to pack their things and to tell both relatives and friends that they had to go on a sudden business trip…no questions asked. He rethought the day's events and felt relieved…there was hope for a peaceful future after all. He relived the prophecy that was told to him by Dumbledore only last night.

_It is the love with two enemies that the greatest mystery will be solved. One of great intelligence and one with a troubled past will unite to save the future from falling into darkness. This love will shine on the 'Locked Door', opening its secrets to these two. These secrets will be the key to a peaceful future. The one who wears their heart on their sleeve will learn to sacrifice their greatest treasure…_

He was hoping that Draco and Hermione were the right two. He needed them to fall in love. He felt terrible for putting them through this trial because one of them wouldn't come out alive according to the prophecy. He leaned over in his chair and rubbed his temples. He just set two people up for the greatest challenge of their lives.


	3. Shrieking Shack

Shrieking Shack

Draco and Hermione were to start training on Monday; it was now Friday night and Hermione was contemplating on how she was going to tell her friends that she had to go on a business trip for an indefinite amount of time. The Minster told her a month, but something deep within her told her it would be longer. He wasn't telling them something. She knew there was more to unfolding the secrets of the Locked Room. She wondered why Dumbledore chose Draco and her. Dumbledore knew that they weren't the best of friends…heck they loathed each other.

Now she would be stuck with him in the same living quarters and she _had _ to be civil towards him. She would rather relive the N.E.W.T.S over a million times than say something nice to Malfoy. Who was she kidding? She would love to retake the N.E.W.T.S. Maybe an Outstanding in the Defense of the Dark Arts would have landed her a better job…away from Malfoy.

She would be moving in with Malfoy tomorrow morning. She visited her new 'home' right after her meeting with Scrimegeour. It was quite amazing. Malfoy and her requested certain things and the Minister magically created the house right on the spot. Of course, she asked for an unlimited supply of books, paper, and writing utensils. Hermione didn't know what Malfoy requested because he discussed his desires in private. She wondered what he wanted to hide. It evaded her mind. Whatever it was, it must have been something really inappropriate…she assumed.

She would have to cancel plans for tomorrow night. She didn't want to because she was curious to the news that Harry and Ginny wanted to tell them, but she would ask tonight when she visited instead. She had a hint to what it was, but wasn't a hundred percent sure. Ginny hasn't been taken as many Healer internships as lately and she seemed positively glowing the last time that she saw her. If it were up to Hermione, she would say they were pregnant. Her heart bubbled over for them. Harry a father…she would have never imagined.

She would miss her friends and all of her clients, especially Miss. Pinky, a house-elf that was only a mere twenty, which was extremely young for a house-elf. Miss. Pinky has been relocated to six different owners due to her rebellious nature. Hermione liked Miss. Pinky's spunk and zeal. Kind of reminded Hermione of what she fought for.

It was already seven o'clock at night and she didn't look forward to seeing Malfoy in the morning. He seemed amused by the whole situation and it made her sick. She didn't know what to expect from him…she was actually kind of scared even though she would never admit it to him or anyone for that matter. Deep down inside, she was afraid of how she would act around him and what he would do to her or how he would treat her. She was anxious to see how they would cooperate with each other, but part of her didn't want to try because she liked being enemies with him. The idea of her being friends with Malfoy frightened her for reasons unbeknownst to her.

She was on her last box. She stopped for a moment and sat down on her overstuffed bed to relax for a moment. Her brown locks were anchored on top of her head, a few strands dangling in her face. She had on her jeans and an old tee shirt. Her forehead was dotted with perspiration and her cheeks red from her warm flat.

She was determined to complete this task, yet hesitant at the same time. How could she have so many mixed feelings? She knew she had to do this for the sake of mankind. It seemed too fake to her and so unreal that the world could end if this Locked Room wasn't uncovered. Her life was so normal yesterday…normal with no more Voldemort's or wars to worry about. Now she had to save the world again and with Malfoy of all people. It was so much easier when she stood beside her two best friends, in the entire world, but she decided that they needed the time to live their lives. She always thought about them before her…never worrying about her own needs and desires. She was a selfless person…what could she do about that? She didn't really want anything at the current moment, except to be good at her job. To tell you the truth…her job was the only thing she was good at…she didn't have any experience elsewhere.

She wiped her forehead with her arm and blew a strand of hair out of her face. She stood up slowly, stretching out her tired muscles. She finished packing her last box, magically apparating them to her home in the Ministry. She would visit her friends tonight at the Burrow. She would tell them what the Minster told her, but what would she tell them after a month? It would start to be a little suspicious. They would wonder what she was up to. She never lied to her friends…it wouldn't be easy. She would think of something. She was good at devising plans and carrying them out. She would know what to do when the time came.

"What'd I get myself into?" she sighed. She put on her jacket and walked into her apparition safe zone…well not really…she liked apparating from her living room, a bit obsessive compulsive. She left with a pop, her body undergoing a familiar gripping sensation around her navel, pulling her into a narrow tube that squeezed the lights out of her.

--

Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy still lived with his parents. It wasn't because he couldn't afford his own…his parents insisted. They wanted him to be close by, so they could easily make any necessary contact with him in an instant. It was true that he 'lived' there, but that didn't mean that he was always home. He was either at a woman's house for the night or drinking off his sorrows in a pub, a good distance away from the Malfoy Residence. He was disgusted by his family name and everything his father did. He hated the way their name and riches were flaunted and things that he was forced to do over the years. He had no choice, but to obey them or his father would take his disapproval out on Draco in a very unfriendly manner.

Draco had scars and bruises to back up his case. Even at twenty-two, he hated to admit that his parents ruled his life. He was such a coward…it wasn't even funny. He hated what his father could do. He wasn't talking about physically; he was talking about his life in general. Draco's father had many contacts that could ruin Draco's reputation and keep him from any job he wanted. One word from his father and Draco could be the next bum on Knockturn Alley.

This scared Draco beyond measure, but did it make him a coward to fear something that he grew up with? It was hard to imagine his life any other way because he never experienced being poor or having no food. He was always a rich brat and enjoyed every minute of it, until he became old enough to realize that his father was trying to coax him into being the same exact replica of himself. Draco knew that his father didn't love him or didn't care a shit about him. Lucius Malfoy only saw two things that Draco was capable of doing, reproducing and making money. That was it. Lucius didn't take Draco's ambitions, desires, or needs into heart…only his own.

Narcissa on the other hand loved her son very much, but was overshadowed by her husband, so she could never say anything or do anything to help Draco in anyway or she would be reprimanded. A cruel thing indeed, it was, to be a Malfoy.

Draco sat on a barstool, drinking is fifth fire whiskey. He decided to try out the Hog's Head. He felt that the atmosphere matched his attitude. He decided that he would buy new clothes and supplies when the need arose…in the morning to be more exact. He had more than enough savings to treat himself. He didn't want to go back to the Malfoy Manor for the fear of being questioned or contained. This was his way of escaping his family. He was pretty sure that they wouldn't worry, until they needed him to go on a date with an incestuous slut from a rich family. He did owl a letter to mum saying that he would be away for awhile. He would be on vacation searching for a 'wife' as he put it. He knew that she was stupid enough to believe it and stupid enough to exaggerate his plans enough, so his father would also believe him. Hopefully, the whole plan would work out. He didn't want to face them because he was afraid that he would slip and tell them the real reason…that he had to do business and with a mud blood. Oh, he would never hear the end of it.

Draco head spun and he felt a bit light-headed from the fire whiskey. He knew he should stop drinking, but what could one more do. He leaned his dizzy head on his fist that was propped on the dirt counter. He lifted his left hand, signaling the ugly, stout waitress over.

"One more," he slurred. The witch took her payments from a piled of coins lying in front of him.

She came back with a fresh shot of whiskey in an even dirtier mug.

"Honey, if this is about a girl I am pretty sure you can get someone tens times better," the barmaid nosily suggested. He didn't care about etiquette…he wanted to numb the thoughts of his family out of his mind.

Draco didn't like anyone butting into his business. He wasn't thinking about a girl. He was thinking about Granger, but she wasn't a girl. Well, she hasn't been a girl since Hogwarts. She was a full grown, blooming woman…beautiful woman. One that he would like to take into his warm bedroom and make love to, until she cried out his name in lust…in love. He tipsily thought. He groggily shook his head, completely disturbed, by the images of a naked Granger in his mind. He was blind drunk and having fantasies about a mud blood. Merlin, he must really be out of his arrogant mind.

He was completely unprepared for this mission given to him by the Minister. How was he going to cooperate with a girl…woman who didn't choose to listen? It was like trying to teach a snail to run. She was too damn stubborn. He could trust her all right, but her tight arse is a hard one to break. If his father found out that he was parading about with a mud blood, he would be chopped meat. He felt like chopped liver to be exact, but he didn't want his wish to come true. It was the truth when he said he didn't mind Granger, but she could be too damn annoying sometimes. That frustrated him and made him dislike the girl from the beginning. He didn't know how they were going to get over their differences. He didn't know how they would trust each other enough to become friends. He didn't know how they were going to complete this task set out before them. This would be one hell of a ride and he wasn't ready to face it. He didn't have a choice, as was always the case.

Before he knew what he was doing, he slammed his fist on the counter and stared viscously at the barmaid, completely out of his aristocratic mind.

"Why don't you shut your trap and mind your own business you old hag!" he bellowed mispronouncing half of the words in a drunken rage. Fire whiskey had a very quick effect.

The barmaid's face crinkled in disgust and ferocious anger. She reached her hand out and grabbed Malfoy by the scruff of his neck, pulling him to meet her face. She had unbelievable strength for a woman of her age. Draco turned his face as he met fetid breath.

"Watch your tongue boy or I will personally cut it out myself and serve it to my customers. Now scram," she pushed him away, causing him to land hard on his knees. He let out a gasp of pain. He brought his palms flat on the slimy floor and pushed himself up. He nearly tumbled over trying to gain balance on his legs; his knees were screaming for him to stop. He grabbed his coat fiercely and left without a second glance backwards.

He felt relieved when his hot skin met the frigid air of the winter night. He glanced up at the clear sky. There wasn't a moon out tonight. The stars were shining brightly; he could feel the peace that radiated off of them. That peace wouldn't reach his heart…he didn't know if it ever would.

He didn't know where he would go. He took a stepped forward into the snow-covered ground of Hogsmeade and decided to take a walk to the Shrieking Shack. He always felt oddly comforted by its loneliness. Many said that it was haunted, but he knew those were fables made up by local townsfolk, who had nothing better to do than tell stories.

The path to the forlorn house meandered to the left a bit. He came to a fence that blocked him from entering. This fence didn't stop him. He knew where there was an opening. He walked to his right about seven side steps and found a loose board that said 'Do Not Enter'. Behind it was an opening that a man his size could enter. It was a tight squeeze, but he managed to get through by taking his abnormally large coat off.

He straightened his body and looked up at the oddly welcoming house. This wasn't the first time he had spent his nights sleeping off his drink in this abandoned house. He could still feel the presence of its former occupants, a place where friendship was never sparse. His life could use a little companionship.

He walked up the creaky porch steps and opened the under-used door, walking into a warmer atmosphere, where his bones were already defrosting. A third person would be scared to enter this house, but not Draco. He was comforted by it. He felt like the house cared for him and would comfort him in a time of need like now…he couldn't count on anybody else to do that, not even his parents.

He found a familiar room with a cobwebbed decoration. He went over to the fireplace and lit it with a flick of his wand. He could here the tales of this place playing in his mind. He knew others preceding him found solace between these ancient walls.

_ Even the most troubled minds found peace…_

He conjured a blanket in front of the fire, laying down, and placing his fur coat over his shivering body. He stared into the fervid flames and finally found peace as his mind drifted off into the unknown…

_The key lies in winning her heart_…his intuition played off his mind.

--

Hermione landed in the Burrow kitchen with a loud pop. Her sneakers made hardly any noise as she landed. Her friends were expecting her. She sent out an owl that morning saying she would stop over because she had some urgent news to tell them. Of course they got her message. Ginny and Harry were at the kitchen table drinking tea and Molly was cleaning up the kitchen.

Arthur was probably at the Ministry; Ron was traveling with his team in Romania. He said he would visit Charlie while he was there. Romanians wanted to further promote Quidditch as an exceptional sport. They wanted more people to become interested with other things, instead of Dragons.

"Hermione dear. It's been awhile. Please sit down. Do you want anything to eat? I have plenty of leftovers," Mrs. Weasley insisted. Hermione nodded; she was famished.

Hermione walked over and gave a smiling Ginny a peck on the cheek and continued to give Harry one. She took a seat in front of them.

"Hermione it is so great to see you. Harry and I wanted to tell you some good news, but I thought we were going to meet tomorrow night?" Ginny asked with a motherly concern lacing her words.

"Is everything all right?" Harry asked.

"Yea guys. Don't worry I'm fine. I just have to go away tomorrow. It is a last minute business trip that I have to take. I may be gone for awhile," she explained, trying to hide her burning cheeks.

"Hermione! Tomorrow? Why so soon?" Ginny asked.

"It's urgent…er…on of my clients has had a bad accident and has asked me to come stay with her for quite awhile," she lied, feeling her heart break from lying to her closest friends…family. "I already wrote a letter to my parents explaining the situation. That's why I came over here tonight because I won't be able to host dinner tomorrow. I hope you don't mind. I really don't mean to leave on such short notice. If there was any other way, I would take it, but I can't find another way." More lies kept on flowing out of her mouth. What was she turning into? She couldn't help but feel a little naughty. She was always conscientious, but she felt good telling little white lies even though she knew they were wrong. Don't get her wrong she still felt guilty, but it was a change compared to her good-girl ways.

"We don't mind. You can't really help emergencies," Ginny confided.

Harry stared at Hermione. He knew that she was holding something back. Ginny would usually catch something like that as well, but she was too overwhelmed with her own news to notice. Harry decided to let Hermione off the hook, knowing that Hermione would never put herself into dangerous positions. How wrong he was?

"I couldn't agree more," he feigned agreement.

"Ginny is right dear," Molly added, placing a hot plate of food in front of a starving Hermione. Her eyes opened wide in joy.

She tucked into her food and took little sips of pumpkin juice in between bites. She had almost forgotten that Ginny and Harry has news to tell her as well.

"What's the good news you were going to tell me?" Hermione's eyes sparkled, already suspecting what news was.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, their faces breaking out into grins. Ginny's face turned a bright pink and Harry swiped a hand into his already tousled hair nervously.

"We just found out a couple days ago," Harry mentioned.

"We're pregnant!" Ginny exclaimed jubilantly.

"I'm not pregnant…she is," Harry jokingly replied.

"I know you dimbat," Hermione stood up and hugged Ginny, patting her stomach. She walked over to Harry and ruffled his hair even more.

"I can't believe my two best friends are going to be parents. Congratulations!"

Molly came back into the dining room table to clean up. "Oh, I hear you know. Isn't it going to be wonderful! I am going to be a Gran. If only you and Ron--"

Molly stopped when she saw the look both Harry and Ginny gave her. Her cheeks turned bright red, like her hair. "I am so sorry dear. I didn't mean to o--"

"Oh, shush. You didn't offend me in anyway. I know what you mean," she reassured, giving her two friends evil glares that said 'she's only a mother who wants the best for her son'. Even though it may seem arrogant of her, but it was true. "Ron and I agree that we are better off friends more than anything. I am sure he will meet someone that will give you more beautiful grandkids."

"Thanks hun, but you know how much I think of you as a daughter."

"And you as a mother," Hermione smiled, giving the slightly shorter woman a hug.

Hermione finished eating and chatted for a long time, until she glanced at her wristwatch and saw what time it was. It was almost midnight. She had to wake up early and start her new job. Tomorrow she would start both physical and psychological training for her new job in the Department of Mysteries with Malfoy. What a great way to start off your day…a nice grapple with Malfoy?

She bid everyone farewell and apparated back to her apartment. She took a long, refreshing shower and dressed into warm pajamas. It was pretty cold outside.

She climbed into her overstuffed bed and thought about her job once more. She didn't now how she would resolve things between her and Draco…would they ever become friends?

_The key is to understand his past…to accept him…_


	4. Forgive and Forget

Forgive and Forget

_"Draco! Get back here this instant!" a tall, blond-man commanded with his teeth clenched threateningly._

_A tiny boy, who looked exactly like the man, stopped dead in his tracks, fearing the anger that was coming from his father's voice. He knew never to test his dad's temperament or he would be greatly punished. His back was facing his furious father, so he pivoted on his foot and turned around with his eyes turned down._

_He stood in front of him, his body shaking from fear of what his father would do._

_"Look at me," Lucius snarled._

_The boy wanted to mask his red face that was streaked with warm tears. His fear got the better of him, forcing him to bring his eyes to meet his feral father. His gray eyes feigned defiance, yet sparkled with fear. His father didn't miss a beat and tried to play with Draco's weakness, thinking he would make him stronger._

_"I never want to see you parading around with a troop of muggles ever again. They are not worth your time. I do not want to see, hear, or smell their presence on or around you," he explained with an untamed frenzy._

_"But father they are my friends," he protested against his father's wishes bitterly._

_His father's eyes darkened in fury. Draco was too late to escape the rage of his father._

Draco uncomfortably squirmed and writhed in his makeshift bed. He shivered from the cold that enveloped his beautiful body. His complexion was white and clammy with beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

He woke up completely disturbed by his childhood memories. He had wanted to escape them, but they came back in the long run, reminding him of what he was and invariably would be for the rest of his life…his father's image.

Draco put himself in a half-sitting position and rubbed his eyes, trying to will them to open against the morning sunlight that was creeping through the many cracks in the Shrieking Shack. His coat fell off when he moved causing the bear, pale skin of his forearms to break out into unruly goose bumps.

He didn't make any effort to put his coat back on. He stood up instead, stretched his stiff legs and well-toned arms out and walked over to the broken window a few feet away. The window's glass was streaked with years of nasty weather and good old age. He could still make out the scenery on the other side.

It must have snowed while he was sleeping. New accumulation coated the pine trees and hibernating plant-life around the shrieking shack. They seemed to protect the house from any unwanted visitors.

Draco sighed at the magnificence and beauty that the snow made. He wished that he could see it everyday, but his room in the Malfoy Manor faced the eastern side, where he could only see neighboring mansions and not his nature-filled backyard. Who knew his soul was so poetic?

He requested his very own garden that would be partitioned off from the rest of Hermione and his living quarters. He didn't want anybody to touch it or to come near it. His garden was the only thing that he found haven in. He found serenity; it dulled the ache in his heart and all the years he wasted under his dad's domineering disposition.

Oh boy…didn't he sound like the right old pansy. He was sure that other people…men to be more exact…had their own gardens too. He wasn't bothering anyone and it wasn't like anybody would find out that Draco Malfoy— the arrogant son-of-a-bitch—has a soft side.

He didn't know what he would do or what would happen to him if his father ever saw him caring for life so inferior to him. He didn't want anybody to know that he was a coward deep down and that life scared him. He was useless without his father. Granger came close to cutting his heart the other day when she accused him of being a coward. Of course, he would never let her know that. Draco wished that he had her courage and valor, but he knew that in a moment of fight or flight…he would indisputably pick to flight. He hid his cowardliness fairly well behind his arrogant shell. It worked well for him and he didn't mind being the smug bastard he was.

He stifled a yawn, inhaling in the stale scent of rot from the deteriorating wood, smiling at its nostalgic affect of dreams that would never come true. He glanced at his wristwatch, realizing that it was ten in the morning. He was supposed to meet Hermione in the Ministry's Archives at nine, so they could get a head start on their research of the Locked Room. He already visited the Archives yesterday and found the only book on the subject. He would love to play around with her for awhile just to see her beautiful face turn red in anger, to see her eyes light up with passion. He wanted her to know that he wasn't one to be stepped all over. She could wait; he still had to go shopping for clothes. He smiled at the thought of Hermione waiting for him; he new she would be furious, but something about her being mad at him made his stomach flutter. He didn't know what the feeling was, but he enjoyed it nevertheless.

He placed his wand over his head and muttered an easy incantation that cleaned his disheveled appearance. He placed his fur coat over his shoulders and walked out into the bright light from sunrays bouncing off of the innocent white snow.

--

Hermione sat on a bench outside of the Archives with her head in her hands. She was trying to calm her impatient mind. It was nine-thirty and Malfoy still hadn't shown up. She kept looking down the corridor, but no Malfoy could be seen. She cursed deep within her throat, tapping her foot restlessly.

"Damn undependable ferret," she cursed to herself. After another fifteen minutes of waiting, she decided to give up. She would research on her own. She stood up, taking a calming breath and walked into the Archives with red cheeks.

There were about twenty-five rows of bookshelves that towered fifteen feet high. Hermione's eyes brightened at the sight of millions of books. Only classified personnel were allowed to access the Archives, located on the 9th Level. She didn't think it would be this big…where would she start, rubbing her hands in preparation? To her right was a clerk with short red-hair and horn-rimmed glasses. Hermione walked over to the counter with a huge smile plastered on her lips. The lady was engulfed in a cheesy romance novel.

"Excuse me?"

Few moments went by with no rely. Hermione shook it off as a lack in volume.

"Ma'am. I was wondering where I could find information on the Locked Room," she asked, with more assertiveness.

The woman continued to ignore Hermione, which annoyed her greatly.

"Ma'am!" she barked. The woman directed her eyes on Hermione without moving her head. The woman glared at Hermione.

"Can't you see that I am busy?" she retorted. Her sickly yellow teeth showing behind her bright red lipstick.

Hermione tried to keep her emotions in control, managing just barely as she put a fake smile on and countered the woman.

"Don't you think it makes more sense to answer my question than have me here to nag you all after noon? Believe me I will do it," she feigned innocence, but her threat played throughout the Ministry's walls with annoying promise. What could be worse than being nagged by a talkative boss? Hermione sure knew how to get her way in odd manners, but they just effective as a physical blow.

The woman pursed her lips, knowing the insolent girl had defeated her.

"The directory is over there," she pointed to a row of wobbly card catalogs.

"Now that wasn't hard, was it?"

The woman grumbled in her throat, something along the lines of 'bitch'. She glared at Hermione, until she left and went back to her book of make-believe sex.

Hermione wondered why the wizarding world didn't employ trusty muggle computers for filing. It would make life a hell of a lot easier. How hard could it be to search for the Locked Room? She walked proudly over to the catalogs and searched for her source. She was excited to what the day's research would bring…she would be learning something new and it made her itch anticipation.

After a few minutes, she found what she was looking for. Her happy face turned into a huge frown when she found only one card for the Locked Room. Row 13, book number 567. 'Theories of the Locked Room' by Grade Tombstone. She stood up and looked around. She found the bookshelf she was looking for. She walked over to it with the card still in her hand, hoping that she would come close to solving the secrets of the famed Locked Room. Her heart sank when she found out that the book she was looking for was on the top shelf. Now how to get up there? To her left was a rolling ladder; she positioned the ladder to the place on the bookshelf she thought the book was located and climbed up it. Her legs shook from the fear of falling. She was only on the third ladder bar when she froze. She was scared of heights. She looked around for help and realized that she was on her own. She thought about levitating the book, but she didn't know which one it was and she didn't want to take very book off of the bookshelf to find out.

She willed herself to climbed one bar at a time. Eventually, she got to her destination and clung onto the ladder for dear life, her breath coming out in gasps.

She noticed that her eyes were clamped shut, she opened them slowly, trying not to glance down at the floor below her, where she could meet her death. She couldn't help, but think about it. She had to focus on getting this book…the bloody book that made her climb this ladder in the first place. Not a time to get upset. She took a deep breath and looked at the books in front of her. 565…566…568…569…where is 567. She looked back at the books to make sure she didn't glance over it. There were no fucking 567.

"You've got be fucking kidding me?"

She doubled check…the book wasn't there. She couldn't stay there all night, so she cautiously descended. She was fuming and had a gut feeling that the wench at the counter knew that the book wasn't there. There was only one sodding book on the Locked Room after all.

She stomped up to the counter to face the ugly clerk.

"Do you have this book?" she finished slamming the card on the desk, the last of her reserve going down the drain.

The woman looked up with dark amusement sparkling in her blue orbs. She tried to act professional as she looked at the card. "I'm sorry to say that this book has been taken out by a Mr. Malfoy," she finished with laughter in her voice.

Mafoy? Malfoy! He took the book out I yesterday /I . That means he already came to the Archives. He purposely stood her up. What a loathsome jerk? She tried to hold her tears of humiliation behind her lids, barely managing to do so.

"You knew this before? Why you little b--,"

"I wouldn't do that Granger," a familiar voice mocked.

Hermione turned around to face a handsome blond-headed man. "Malfoy!?"

"I am here at your service, My Royal Highness," he bowed with a sarcastic smirk plastered on his stern face.

Her face turned even redder and her fists curled in a ferocity that she didn't know she was capable of. "Why you little bugger…why didn't you tell me that you already came here?" she snarled.

"I thought I would get a head start," he feigned innocence, already loving her red cheeks.

"You little jerk. You wanted to humiliate me. How are we ever going to trust each other if you do something like this and stand me up as well?" she walked up to him and spat at his feet. She turned and stalked off.

He only wanted to play a joke, nothing more. Hermione had no sense of humor. He thought that doing this would help lighten her up, but he misjudged her. He deliberately did it, knowing what the outcome would be, but he thought that he would give it a try anyway.

He ran after her and found her twenty feet up the corridor. She could move really fast when she needed to. He caught up to her in a matter of seconds. One of his strides equaled three of hers. Her hair was flying everywhere as she power-walked like a fiend. She knew that he was following her, so she starting to pick up her speed, which turned into a run down the empty corridor.

Draco mirrored her action and gained on her. He grabbed her wrist forcefully, but with a controlled gentleness.

"Hermione I was only trying to get that stick out of your ass. Can't you take a joke?"

He used her first name. She completely missed his insult and dwelled on the fact that he called her by her first name. It rolled off of his tongue, like silk. She turned her head away from him, so he couldn't see the tears that were on the verge of falling. She felt like an idiot for taking this job. Malfoy could be such an insensitive, prick.

"No," she spat, trying to push him off.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't think you would wait for me."

"What are you gabbing about? It was my job to meet you there," she willed her tears down and turned around, meeting his gray orbs.

"That's the thing Hermione…we are supposed to I train /I together, but we don't have to research together. That is up to us," he explained, trying to come Hermione down.

She could feel her anger leaving her body, like a receding tide. "You didn't have to be an asshole and take out the only book in the Archives. One book, can you believe that?" she let out a small derisive chuckle. "Not to mention that bitch, who didn't have the decency to tell me the book wasn't in."

"Yea…pretty funny," he smiled. "I don't know why I did it. I like busting your chops and standing you up made it better," he joked. Her face turned into a frown. She wouldn't forgive him for what he did…not yet…but she could laugh at the situation. He made her feel like a fool.

"Don't think you are getting off that easily. You have to make it up to me," she ordered. The mischievous sparkle in her eyes made Draco uneasy.

"What?" he asked cautiously.

"Make one-thousand hats and scarves for my House-Elf Shelter. They really need them. You are to do it by hand…no magic," she explained, giving him a stern look.

"One-thousand. Woman, you are out of your mind. All I did was play a small prank on you," he complained.

"A prank? What you did was cruel. I will live and forget Malfoy, but we need to start somewhere. I think forgiveness should be our first test. No more pranks either," she retorted seriously. Her voice was assertive and left a mark on Draco's mind. She did have a point. They needed to start somewhere…forgiveness was a good start. They did have many years to forgive each other for.

He nodded in agreement and managed to give Hermione a smile. "On one condition."

"Anything."

"Stop calling me Malfoy," he asked kindly.

Hermione stared at him in awe. "Okay Draco…friends?" She stuck her hand out for him to take.

Draco thought for a second. Being friends would be a major leap for two seasoned enemies. He was amazed at how fast it came about and how fast Hermione forgave him. Women were interesting and complex creatures that he couldn't even begin to understand. Friends wouldn't be that terrible he concluded…it was better than having to watch over your shoulder every ten seconds.

He took her hand without second guess and jerked it up and down. They were officially friends. At that moment, he realized the deal they made.

"Why does it have to be one-thousand? I don't even know how to knit," he explained, his face disgruntled.

"You are not getting out of it ferret boy. I'll teach you," she teased.

"I thought you said no more insults?"

"Are you calling me a liar?" she faked hurt.

"I was only ask--"

"Relax Draco. I said no more I pranks /I , not insults," she started to laugh.

This friendship was so alien to Hermione; she didn't know what to think of it. For some reason, she was happy that the ice was broken between Draco and her. She liked this companionship more than she liked them being enemies. She wouldn't be alone in this ordeal to come. She would have a friend by her side. She knew it would be time until they trusted each other, but it was better to have a mutual understanding than a mutual hate.

"Fine…buck-toothed Granger."

"Hey. My teeth are straight," she denied his accusation, pointing at her teeth in conformation. She slapped him playfully and grinned by his shocked face.

"That hurt," he finished rubbing his arm.

"You are such a liar!"

"Okay maybe I am, but it still stung."

"Come on, we have some studying to do. Where did you put that book?"

"It's in my room." He smiled at her eagerness to learn.

Hermione caught him. "What's wrong?"

"Always wanting to study," he heartily laughed. She nodded enthusiastically.

Hermione and Draco walked to the lift and descended to the tenth level where they're new home was. While in the lift, Hermione turned to Draco in confusion.

"It's been two hours. Where were you if you didn't meet me?"

"I went shopping." He tried to hide his red cheeks. He sounded pathetic.

Hermione broke into violent giggles. "You are such a girl."

"More than you."

Hermione stopped giggling and glared at Draco. "That's not true!"

They walked off of the lift and took a left where they continued to their new flat

"Lighten up Granger. I was only kidding. You have to develop a sense of humor." He glanced at her, giving her a warm smile. He had his hands in his pockets and he was practically bouncing on his feet…happy as ever.

Hermione calmed down a bit and gave Draco a puzzled look. "Do you think I am really that tight?"

"I don't know…have you ever been with anyone?" he joked.

"Why you little cad? That's not what I mean."

"That's what I mean Hermione. You are so uptight. I was only cracking a joke. You don't have to be such a prude," he explained.

Hermione calculated what he said in her always-working brain. Draco was right; people's remarks always offended her. They never meant harm by them, but she always thought they were ridiculing her.

"I just feel uncomfortable when somebody talks about…you know…sex," she confided. She just told Draco…a man…that she feared sex and what it was about.

She was still a virgin. Wow, he knew that she would probably be the last one to lose her virginity in Hogwarts, but he never imagined she would still be one now. He shifted uncomfortably, completely ruffled by her confession.

"Er…umm…that's perfectly normal. I'm sorry," he blurted out.

"Don't be. I am a grown woman. These things shouldn't bother me," she swallowed nervously. They reached their door. Hermione took out the key that she received from the Minster and unlocked the door. Only Draco and her could see the door, so they didn't have to worry about any passerby's.

Opening the door distracted them from the conversation they were just having, which made the awkward tension ease.

They both walked into a pitch black foyer. Hermione flicked on a muggle switch to her left and sighed by the new feeling she got from being in a different home.

"Home sweet home," she murmured, feeling out of place.

Draco was feeling quite the opposite. He liked the small, cozy feeling that the living room emanated. The room was untouched, but he liked it better than his own home. The living room was littered with Hermione's boxes and shopping bags from Draco.

Neither of them looked forward to putting their things away. They both looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Let's get coffee?" Hermione suggested, her face looking hopeful.

"I'll bring the book," Draco ran off to his room to retrieve the 'sacred' book…not really.

They both left their things untouched, skirting their cleaning responsibilities, for the time being.

Before they left, Draco suggested, "We could always get a House Elf."

Hermione just stared at him and left without a word.

"I guess not," he answered himself and locked the door behind him.


	5. The Unexpected Auror

Training Day One (Part I): The Unexpected Auror 

Life is always great when you can't sleep…right? Wrong. Hermione didn't sleep a wink for the last couple of nights. The walls in her new room were paper-thin and all she could hear was Draco mumbling and talking to himself. She was always a light sleeper due to her busy mind. She wondered what Draco could be dreaming about…Mr. I don't have a care in the world. He had everything and no worries in the world. What could possibly be bothering him?

"No…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to. Help!" a garbled voice screamed from the next room, causing Hermione to jump out of her bed, her eyes sore from lack of sleep. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. It was Malfoy and his stupid nightmare again. She sighed in frustration. They both had to get up in twenty minutes to start their first day of training. She was excited and curious to what the day's events would be. She was eager to learn and anxious to start the day, yet physically tired. There was nothing she could do about that, except maybe kill Draco, so she could finally get a proper night's sleep. She didn't want to go to Azkaban for life and she needed his person to win this battle in the coming weeks.

Since she was up, she decided that it was time for Malfoy to get up as well. She slipped her slippers on and placed a sweater over her head to keep the morning chill off of her skin. She swept a hand through her bushy, tangled hair and wiped the sleep from her eyes; she grabbed her wand from the nightstand. She stood up and stretched her tight muscles languidly and sauntered over to her closed bedroom door that she locked the night before to keep Malfoy…Draco now…out. She flicked her wrist and the door clicked open.

Draco's door was closed, but unlocked. To play with him, she conjured a glass of ice cold water and tiptoed into his room, trying not to wake his disturbed form. She opened her eyes wide due to the dark atmosphere. She slowly closed the door behind her and crept up to Draco's bed. He was slithering under his covers.

Hermione neared his bed and nearly swallowed her heart. His face was covered in sweat and crinkled in consternation. He seemed so tortured and disturbed. Her heart went out to him, which was quite unusual. Of course they were friends, but more of acquaintances. This didn't mean that she would jump to his rescue anytime. They still had many issues to work out. Something was obviously bothering him and she had never seen Draco…the Slytherin God…so helpless…so vulnerable. It was a whole new side to him and it made her stomach uneasy. She wanted to comfort him and that scared her to death. She would never think in a million years that Draco could be human…that he could actually have feelings and his own demons to battle. His life seemed so perfect back in Hogwarts. She realized how ridiculous she sounded. She was just as bad as Draco was. She stereotyped him, like he stereotyped her. They weren't so different after all.

She forgot about her original plan of dousing him with cold water and decided to watch him unwittingly, his still form enraptured her. He was having another night terror, but it quickly vanished and his face as well as body became peaceful.

Hermione was unaware that Draco was watching her, his eyelids were slightly parted. At first, he was alarmed…it can be quite scary to wake from a nightmare and see a figure standing in front of your bed. He felt sort of relieved to see her, but wondered why she was there in the first place. She carried a cup of water. He probably figured that she was coming to wake him or to ask him something. It didn't draw suspicion. He could see that she was pondering about something. Her face was scrunched up in concern…and bewilderment. Her gaze was now on a door located on the other side of his room. It was slightly parted and a faint blue glow was coming from inside.

Hermione smelled flowers…yes flowers and the unmistakable scent of soil. Her nose brought her gaze to a door that was slightly ajar. The calm blue light emanating from the small crack lured her. She slowly walked towards it.

Draco's eyes popped open due to Hermione's retreating form. He didn't want her to see his garden. His prized possession…the only thing that he had for himself. He didn't want to seem like a pansy either…not that there was anything wrong with it.

"Hermione," he whispered. This caused her to jump, spilling the contents of the cold water over her front, which made her gasp. Draco was sitting up in his bed and laughing at her furious form.

"It's not funny," she muttered.

"To me it is," he smartly replied. His eyes sparkled in amusement, his famous smirk plastered on his luscious lips.

"Why you little cad," she glared, her cheeks red from embarrassment. She remembered why she was there and wiped self consciously at her front. For a moment she forgot that she could do magic. She seemed quite jumpy around Draco due to nerves. It was quite an odd feeling. She pointed her wand at her robes, which dried instantly. She walked over to the wall and flicked on the muggle lights that were installed for her convenience and walked back over to his bed. He was standing up from his bed, figuring that there was no more time for sleep, so he might as well get up. She turned her head away from his naked body. He had pants on, but his torso up was completely bare. She tried to hide her scarlet cheeks and the spark of interest that was probably shining from her chestnut eyes. Draco was too busy putting his tee shirt on to see Hermione's unease.

"What are you do in my room any way? Were you trying murder me or worse take advantage of me?" he sneered. He was mocking her and playing with her emotions. He loved to see her get uncomfortable and bothered. Any thing that was sexual made her very unguarded. She was too hard to talk to when she had her bossy, know-it-all façade on.

"Malfoy, you wish."

"We're back to that. I dream it every night…Hermione," he joked. He tried to say her name seductively, but it came out awkward.

Hermione's eyebrows raised. "Oh really...every night. Well, in your dreams I must be torturing you because it doesn't sound like you are having fun." She realized she cut to deeply when Draco's eyes turned dark.

"What'd you mean? What do I say?"

"Jeez don't have a cow Draco. I I should /I be, considering I never get any sleep do to your cries for help and insistent mumbling throughout the night. You've nightmares Draco."

Draco averted his haunted gaze elsewhere. He knew he had nightmares, but he didn't think that Hermione heard him at night. He didn't want her to know his problems…he was too damn proud.

"Sorry," he grumbled.

Hermione gave Draco a sympathetic look, trying to catch his gaze. When she did, she shook it off as nothing. She could see that something was bothering him…it wasn't a time to tease. Something she learned over the years, especially with her blunt attitude. She knew that Draco could have a really bad temper if he was prodded enough…just like her. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but knew that it was the wrong time to ask. They haven't been friends long enough. They still didn't trust each other with their thoughts. It would take time before they could confide in each other. It could be tomorrow, next month, or forever before they trusted each other with their deepest secrets. Hermione sighed at the reality of the situation.

"I wanted to let you know that the Minister is coming here in a half-hour. We start training today."

"Perfect," he sarcastically remarked. Hermione took this as a cue to leave.

Draco plopped himself on his bed and placed his head in his hands. Today would be a very long day for the both of them.

--

Twenty-five minutes later they were both showered and dressed for action. The Minister didn't tell them what type of training they were going to do. Just to be safe they were wearing flexible clothing…that could be used for both physical and mental strain. They both left their new home and walked up to the ninth level.

The Minster for Magic was waiting for them at the top of the strenuous climb. 

"Ah. How are we doing this fine morning?"

"We are doing well, sir," Hermione answered for the both of them. Draco didn't object. His mind was in its own little world. Hermione noticed this and poked him in his side, getting him to pay attention to the Minister's instructions.

"As you already know, today is the start your training. I know you are curious to what you have to do, but I warn you that the next two weeks will not be easy. This training is designed to help improve you both mentally and physically." He took a deep breath and continued. Both Hermione and Draco had their eyes on him, absorbing each and every word.

"I would like you to know that only a few people know of this mission. I am one of them. Dumbledore and a few Aurorswho will be helping with your training." His eyes glinted in mischief. There was something that he was keeping to himself. They would soon find out.

"Can you trust these Aurors with this secret?"

"Hermione, you mustn't underestimate Dumbledore or my judgement when it comes to our decision. Yes I do trust these Aurors. Dumbledore even trusts them with his life. Now can I continue." His face was passive.

She nodded and her eyes downcast, knowing that her comment may have offended his pride. Draco held his tongue.

"Today is rather simple. We will start with basic physical training. No magic will be used today…that is tomorrow. I have made a special room for you on this floor of the Ministry. Don't worry, it will not affect the Department of Mysteries. This is where I leave you."

"Where do we go?" 

"Smart question. I almost forgot Ms. Granger. You see that wall over there," he pointed to the wall about ten feet down the hallway. Hermione nodded and Draco followed with his eyes. "Walk in front of it three times and think about a training room."

"This reminds of the Room of Requirement," Draco mentioned.

"Excu—oh yes. Dumbledore designed this room as well as the one in Hogwarts."

Hermione's gawked at the Minster. She assumed that the room was always there. Draco shook it off.

"Anyway, I must be on my way. Pressing matters await me in my lovely office," he smiled as if he meant it. Really, he was excited about getting back to work. Mustn't be a normal wizard. Then again he was a wizard…they were never normal.

"What are we supposed--"

"Ah…ah…Hermione not to worry dear. My Head Auror, on this mission, will be there." He winked before he disappeared into the lift.

What was that about?

"Let's go Hermione. Time's a wasting."

She followed Draco to the wall and repeated the Minster's instructions. A few moments later a door appeared. Hermione and Draco looked at each other and nodded. Draco reached his hand out and opened the door. A big stream of bright white light leaked through the door, nearly blinding them.

They winked their eyes and stepped into a gigantic stadium. It was completely silent; the empty stands seemed to smother them. Multiple courses were set up over the 300-yard long stadium and two people were walking towards them. One of them seemed to look very familiar to Hermione. He was too far away to see. When he neared, she nearly fainted.

"Harry?"

b A/N: /b Sorry guys. I could have continued this, but there will be a part two to 'Training Day One'. I don't have time to finish tonight and I am anxious to get another chapter out for my fans. Don't worry I will update soon. Please leave a review. I don't mind the criticism.

Liadan Lightflower


	6. Harry's Helper

Training Day One (Part II): Harry's Helper

Hermione didn't realize that she was backing up into Draco. Draco put his hands on her shoulders to keep her from exiting the door due to her shock. Her eyes were wide in disbelief; she shook her head saying that it couldn't be possible.

"What are you doing here?"

Harry chuckled at her question. A man that seemed vaguely familiar to her stood behind Harry waiting for instructions. "I'm Head Auror as of Friday. Can you believe Dumbledore recommended me? I am here to train you."

Hermione shook her head. Well of course she believed that Dumbledore would recommend Harry. Who wouldn't after everything that he did for both the wizarding and muggle worlds? She saw Harry the other night and he didn't mention any of this to her. She would have been relieved if she knew that one of her best friends was going to be there to help her through this ordeal with 'saving the world' not to mention working with Draco. It really wasn't as bad as she originally thought it would be, but she was entitled to complain.

"Harry…why didn't you tell me on Friday?" She felt betrayed by her friend. He must have a good reason, but she couldn't help but feel a little upset that Harry wouldn't confide in her.

"I would have if I'd known when you came. It was a last minute decision from both the Minster and Dumbledore. I didn't find out until that night. They both felt that I would better help both you and Malfoy succeed in this mission." He explained, keeping his attention on Hermione. He didn't want to look at Malfoy for the fear that he would say something that he would regret later on. It was hard for him to comprehend that he had to be civil towards the ferret. Duty was duty and he had to obey that duty.

"Oh. I am not mad or anything…actually I am a bit relieved."

Draco eyed her and felt his stomach clench.

"Hermione why didn't _you_ tell me the truth. That whole thing about the house elf was a lie." He looked disheartened, his eyes crestfallen.

Hermione sighed in frustration. Harry was right; she shouldn't be questioning him because she lied to him first. She didn't think that she would actually have to confront her friends on her little white lie. Well small big lie. Her cheeks blazed red from shame.

"Harry I'm sorry, but both of us know that I couldn't. You do understand?"

"Hermione you shouldn't explain yourself. Mr. Big Shot Auror knows the situation or he wouldn't be here." Draco jumped in to keep her from feeling ashamed. She had no reason to be. She didn't have a choice…they both didn't. Why should she have to explain if there wasn't any other way?

He couldn't believe that he defended Hermione of all people.

Hermione turned her gaze on Draco and glared.

"Draco I can handle this and Harry is my friend, so I'd appreciate if you'd show him some respect." She turned to Harry and took his hand.

Harry refused to take it and turned himself towards Draco, his face was indifferent, but his eyes betrayed his emotions. "No Hermione, I think Draco has earned himself a lovely day of training," he said with derision.

It was odd how Harry and Draco were both trying to protect Hermione, but in their own way. Draco was unaware of the new feelings invading his senses and Harry was trying to suppress his.

Hermione looked at Harry in confusion and Draco smirked not really expecting Harry to  
do anything, but he was gravely mistaken for he would be challenged until breaking point that day.

Harry remembered his duty and got down to action. He took a more serious and informal tone with both Hermione and Draco. "Now as you know today is your first day of training and mind you it will not be easy. Meet my advisor on physical training." He motioned for the man behind him to come forward.

He was slightly taller than Harry and had short brown hair. He was wearing a tight trainer's shirt that showed every one of his toned muscles. His biceps bulged from under his sleeves and the muscles in his jaw clenched as stepped forward. Something about him told you that he didn't like being Harry's second-in-command.

Hermione eyes brightened when she realized whom it was. Draco seemed not to notice, until the man was introduced; all those years of Quidditch came back to mind.

"Hermione you remember Oliver Wood," Harry completely ignored Draco during the introduction.

"I prefer Wood," the man said sternly with a very thick Scottish brogue.

"Weren't you that pansy Captain for Gryffindor a few years back?" Draco sneered.

Hermione grumbled in her throat. It would be hopeless to stop Draco from insulting people, especially people that were his enemies for so long. It took them a while to talk nicely to each other, so it wouldn't be easy here either.

Harry smiled at Draco's remark, knowing that it was a wrong move. Draco didn't know that Wood was a Lieutenant in the Ministry's 25th Division Auror Squad, meaning he was one tough bugger and wouldn't let Draco out of this one… not to mention that he grew into quite a threatening size.

"I would watch your mouth if I were you," Wood mentioned.

"What are you going to do…beat with your broom?" Draco went too far.

"No, but I guarantee that you will be in pain."

Draco smirked and crossed his arms across his chest, willing him to do so. "Try me."

He never gives up does he. Hermione was shaking her head, knowing that Wood was serious and he was their trainer after all, meaning both Harry and him had complete, and utter control over them. They had sold their souls and handed them both over to the devil…personally.

Wood smiled at this remark; his eyes alight with amusement and challenge.

"Today I will stretch your physical capacities to their limit…even beyond that." His tone was dead serious.

Hermione's stomach rumbled in nerves and Draco still had a haughty air to him.

"We will start of with six laps around this field. Do I make myself clear?"

"What are we muggles?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I am either making this clear to you or not, but it is vital that you are in top notch physical condition before you take on this task at hand."

"Sure."

Wood didn't like the disrespect lacing his comment. Wood walked up to Draco and put his face in Draco's. "Then do not question my training techniques!"

Never in his life did Draco feel so inferior.

Hermione gulped, knowing that this was the real deal. She heard about muggle training facilities in the military and she was taking every precaution.

"Now get going!"

Hermione and Draco took off at a brisk pace, but slowed down when they neared the first curve, already winded.

"This is shite man. Who does he think he is?" Draco complained to Hermione, trying to gasp for air at that same time. He was always toned, but endurance was his weakest link. The last time he ran for a long period time was during his Quidditch years.

"You are better off with your mouth shut."

"So your on his side now?"

"It's the smartest thing to do Draco, so stop being an idiot about this whole thing. We have to get through it in one piece and together to say the least."

"Fine." He picked up his pace, trying to get his frustrations out. Hermione caught up to him in a matter of seconds. Out of no where Wood came zooming up to them on his broom.

"You call that running?" he bellowed. "Faster!"

They both picked up their speed. Calves were burning and their chests couldn't get enough oxygen. For the next few minutes Wood made them sprint the next two laps, which wasn't as easy as it seemed. The size of the stadium matched that of two muggle tracks put together. In the end, they ran a total of three miles in eighteen minutes under Wood's command.

Draco and Hermione took a few minutes to catch their breath, but soon found themselves doing calisthenics. Both struggled through multiple sets of push-ups, sit-ups, leg lifts, squats, flutters, scissors, more push ups (which Hermione couldn't believe she could do…well only ten then she could only hold herself in a starting position, which made Wood very mad), Russian kicks, crunches. Every muscle was burning and deprived of oxygen, but Wood would not give up. Harry watched over the whole operation and didn't say anything or question any of Wood's nearly fascist decrees.

"You're mad!"

Wrong move by Draco as they soon found themselves completing a rather large O course set-up by Wood himself. Hermione and Draco had to motivate each other immensely through each task in order to find the will to complete them because they were physically spent.

Six hours later they were given an hour reprieve for lunch. After they finished lunch, they did weight training and team building exercises, even though there were two people. The whole idea of this training was to help create a stronger bond between Draco and Hermione. If they learned how to help each other in a time of need even in something as simple, like climbing a fifty foot wall or climbing over trenches, then trust would become easy for the both of them.

Harry knew that Hermione needed to find a certain type of friendship with Draco and that made him envious. He hated Draco with every morsel of his being and he didn't like this mission at all. He couldn't stand the sight of his best friend working with scum, like Malfoy. It made his stomach churn with jealousy.

Sixteen hours after they started their training, Wood let them go for the night.

Hermione walked up to Harry and gave him a hug, even though her muscles protested the further exertion.

"Take care of Gin and the baby Harry."

"Take care of yourself." Her touched lingered in his mind for a moment longer then he let it vanish.

Hermione and a very disgruntled Draco limped back to their room. Draco left glaring at  
a chuckling Wood.

Draco and Hermione moved at a glacial speed, their bodies sore from the day's events.

"My body is killing me," Draco complained.

"Oh do stop being a baby. You think this is rough. Wait until tomorrow."

Draco looked at her in bewilderment. "How can you be so calm? Wood practically killed us today. I don't even know if I will be able to walk tomorrow."

"Relax. It isn't that bad." Her face suddenly grimaced and she clutched her calf.

"Hermione. What's wrong?" His voice raised in alarm and went to help Hermione stand up straight.

"It's my calf. I think I have a charley horse. Oi! Fuck. It hurts like hell." She leaned into Draco's hard body. Draco was in as much pain as she was, but he was concerned for well being, which was very unusual.

"Here…here lean on me." He helped her walk to their room. When they got there, he picked her up, which made her squeal in protest and walked her over to their couch and placed her gently upon it.

Out of no where he started to knead her clenching muscle. "Draco, you don't have--"

"Sssh Hermione. Don't worry." His voice was like silk, his complete intention on working Hermione's tired calf muscle. A piece of his sweat-drenched hair fell in his face, making him look completely desirable. Hermione couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She smacked herself mentally when she realized she was thinking of Malfoy in a very sensual way. A soft moan escaped her lips. This caused Draco to smirk at her seductively.

She blushed profusely at that look and tried to keep her cheeks from turning red.

"Does that feel good?"

She nodded, lost for words. She blushed, realizing the compromising position that she was in. She pulled her leg up to her chest and gave Draco a questioning look. Her stomach fluttered at the sweet gaze he was giving her.

Draco couldn't help the connection he felt with Hermione at that moment. His heart was still racing from touching her leg like that…it was too intimate for his liking. He met her honey gaze, which was so unguarded that he wanted to cry. She looked like a confused child. Her face was still red from the physical exertion they had just gone through. He wanted to comfort her…he wanted to touch her. This scared the bejesus out of him. He remembered that she was very uninformed with intimate relationships. Wait a second…what was he talking about? This was Hermione Granger for Merlin sakes. He couldn't like her…he wouldn't. His heart was telling him differently.

An awkward silence formed between the two of them.

Hemrione eventually realized the situation. She broke the silence. "Anyway Draco I really appreciate your massage, but I think it is about time that I get to bed." She quickly jumped up, keeping her whimpers of pain to herself, as her muscles strained to drag her body to the haven of her warm bath. She didn't want an interest to form for Draco, but it was too late. She was starting to like Draco more and more everyday. This was the scariest thing she had ever encountered.

Draco was taken by surprise. He didn't have a chance to say goodnight because Hermione disappeared into her room without a second glance behind her. He felt lonely with her gone. Draco didn't understand this light feeling. He didn't know that his heart could actually leave his body and float. He didn't understand the jolt of electricity that went through his body when he touched Hermione. It was terrifying, but he wanted to learn more.

"Goodnight."

This, my friend, is love and Lucius was wrong all along. Malfoys' can love…

**A/N:** Please let me know how this turned out. I would appreciate the feedback. It makes me write faster. Thanks for reading! Wood is crazy in this story. I love him anyway.

Liadan Lightflower 


	7. Follies of Meditation

Follies of Meditation 

Draco cursed to himself. He should have never touched Hermione like that. Now she's probably thinking that he enjoyed massaging her leg. He didn't think it was appropriate for him to like a mudblood, so he fought himself, trying not to think of Hermione in any way that wasn't professional. One day he's an enemy with Hermione, the next he is feeling her up. He couldn't keep his thoughts straight…it wasn't normal for him to feel something for the likes of her. He wouldn't let the warm tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach to burst into anything bigger. He couldn't…he wouldn't let himself succumb to the likes of a common wench. He was too good for that. Some part of him didn't believe it. He quickly extinguished any contrary thoughts. Hermione was only there for professional reasons…nothing more.

Draco was sitting on the same couch with his head in his hands. He wasn't thinking about the moment that he just had with Hermione. He didn't know what had come over him. They both got caught up in an awkward silence that had turned the whole situation into something that he didn't even want to think about it. Draco thought that Hermione was sitting her room, completely disgusted by his touch. She did seem kind of anxious to leave. Well he didn't like touching her either…oh who's he kidding? He enjoyed it and it freaked the heck of him.

He realized that it was getting late, so he decided to take a shower. His sore muscles needed to relax and hot water would help them unravel.

After a much-needed shower, he dressed in his boxers. He combed his silky, platinum hair and brushed his teeth. In his sparse clothing, he walked over to the same door that Hermione was fascinated by earlier. With a wave of his wand, the lock clicked open. He needed to escape for the next half-hour. He stepped into a blue illuminated room. Faeries were flying around letting off the magical light that provided his plants the energy to produce their own food. The chatter of the playful faeries came out in little squeaks. They knew the true nature of Draco and didn't seem alarmed with his presence in the garden. If anything, their insistent chatter became louder in excitement. The little faeries started to fly near Draco in friendly welcome, making Draco chuckle.

The door seemed to disappear into the cobblestone wall that it was carved into. Vines curled lavishly on the wall, making the gray stones, seem green. Draco fully walked in, making the faeries glow even brighter with glee. This made the rest of his garden more visible to the eye. Draco sighed at its beauty. A few feet from him were a pond that held little tropical fish and huge goldfish. Little frogs were jumping off nearby stones, trying to tackle their comrades on lily pads. The fish swam in peaceful harmony. To his right were different species of flowers that were growing towards the unnatural light. Flowers of different seasons were growing in this enchanting world. It was quite unusual to see. The ground was covered in lush green grass that embraced his bear toes. The room was twice the size of his bedroom, which allowed him to have a miniature sized version of his home garden minus the gnomes. He sat Indian style on the ground and closed his eyes to meditate. He inhaled the fresh scent of summer and allowed his breathing to subside into a faint rhythm.

He allowed himself to recede into a calm world, where no worries pressured him…where life was free. The faeries quieted their chatter, knowing that it was a time of peace.

This was the place where he didn't have to meet anybody's expectations…he could soar on the clouds of his own freewill…he loved it.

--

Hermione closed the door quickly behind her as she tried to calm her heartbeat, which was racing. Her body felt warm and fluttery. She walked over to her bed and plopped onto it, wincing from her sore muscles. Damn Wood! Nearly killed her…well not really.

She wasn't worried about the training…she was wondering about Draco. What was that before? One minute he was working out a sore muscle and then…and then they were completely lost for words. Anybody who knew them would be completely shocked. Hermione always had something to say. That was the first time in her life where she was rendered speechless and she couldn't comprehend why or how. She does have to admit that she liked Draco to be near her, which was very unusual and so unlike her. She was deeply confused…she could still feel the heat of his hands on her leg, which made her heart jump in wonder.

She supposed to hate him…well he was okay, but she wasn't best friends with him. They still had issues, but they would eventually be resolved…that's what she thought at least. However, she couldn't help, but feel a physical attraction with him…yes a mere, normal attraction. What's so wrong with that? She wouldn't pursue it, but that is what her mind concluded. There was nothing else between them. There couldn't be…it was inconceivable.

She forced her self to sit-up, so she could peel off her dirty clothes. She didn't know what Harry had in store for them tomorrow, but she hoped that she would be able to walk. Wood didn't need to be so harsh…what good what it do if both her and Draco were physically impaired in the morning? She stood up and walked over to her private bathroom and turned her bath water on. The room was rapidly filled with steam, making her hair automatically frizz up. She immersed her foot into the scolding hot water, making her pull it away. She added cold water to the bath and stepped in when the temperature was right.

She stared at the white wall ahead of her. She could only think of one thing and it annoyed the hell out of her. With a deep breath, she submerged her head under the water, trying to drown out her thoughts of her once famed enemy… of Draco.

--

After towel drying her hair, Hermione walked over to her bed to read a book. It was ten o'clock and she was extremely tired, but her mind wouldn't stop working, so she decided to read. Reading allowed her to get some peace of mind.

She climbed into her overstuffed bed and reached over to her nightstand, grabbing a pretty hefty book called "How To Cope With Your Worst Nightmare: Befriending the Enemy" by Topcee Cretts.

She opened the book to chapter seven… 'Learning Boundaries'.

Ten minutes later, she found herself absorbed in the book, her nose five inches from the page.

"Former enemies always hold grudges…friendliness should be watched carefully…may lead to misinterpretation…" she whispered to herself. Her face was scrunched up in concentration.

"Stop! I promise…I won't do it again," a voice called from the next room, making her jump. She wasn't expecting to hear Draco's voice so soon. She hated it when he dreamed. Every night, he always had a nightmare. It was quite frustrating. She tried to ignore his voice, hoping that it would go away…that he would find rest again.

She was wrong…it came back even louder…even more comprehensible.

With a large groan, she slammed her book shut and threw it back onto her nightstand.

She stood up and put both her slippers and night robe on, covering her revealing knickers and camisole. She was going to wake his ass up. Maybe a sleeping draught would help with his night terrors.

She walked out of her room and walked into his bedroom. She could hear him whimpering, but it wasn't coming from his bed…instead it was coming from the room behind the door she saw earlier. She didn't know what was in it. Anything could be in that room…Draco could be trying to set her up or something. That darn book was getting to her mind. Draco wouldn't try to do anything like that. This didn't mean that she trusted him, but Draco was too damn selfish and self-involved to do something stupid that would jeopardize his job.

She proceeded cautiously to the door, which was radiating the same eerie blue glow that caused goose bumps to form on her arms. She was astonished to the calmness that flowed through her body as she neared it. She pushed open the door and gasped at the sight in front of her.

She didn't know how long she was standing there before she was snapped out of her daydreams by a high-pitched sound. Fearies were tugging at her clothes and talking into to her ears, trying to get her attention. A few feet away, lay Draco writhing on the ground. He looked like he was being tortured. Sweat was pouring from his forehead and tears were leaking from his eyes.

She walked over to him and sat on the ground, trying to ease him awake.

"Draco…Draco. You're having another bad dream," she shook him gently.

"Stop…please Father. I didn't mean…I didn't…" he muttered. He woke up with a start and grabbed at her. His lithe arms found her waist, pulling her closely. She didn't protest, knowing that Draco needed something to comfort him. He didn't know what he was doing.

He placed his sweaty head into her lap and started to sob. It was then that she realized that he was barely dressed, which made her blush profusely. Thank Merlin that no one was near to witness it. She would surely be scorned for the rest of her living days.

Her arms hovered above his body…she didn't know what to do. "Sssh... everything will be all right," she consoled, patting him awkwardly on the head.

--

Draco couldn't help the thick blanket of security that came over him. He should have known that meditating while physically exhausted was dangerous, but he thought himself invincible. Slowly he started to fall into a peaceful slumber.

--

He couldn't understand or recall what had happened. He must have fallen asleep, but he couldn't remember it. He must have been meditating then dozed. He realized that he was clutching something very warm…the only thing he could think it could be was a body…of whom? Why was he crying? He was dazed and confused…probably from meditating. Falling asleep while meditating allowed a person to get lost in his or her own head and state of bliss. He should have known better.

Did he have another nightmare? Was he still in his garden? Who was he holding? Oh shite. He slowly brought his arms up and met long hair. He was holding a woman…a very toned woman. Oh shite…not Hermione. He was crying like a wee baby in front of Hermione. What a pansy?

He didn't want to meet her gaze. How embarrassing? Not to mention the fact that he was only clad in his boxers. He had to say that her patting his head was rather annoying. He wasn't a little kid. He stopped himself immediately and pulled way from her roughly, avoiding her keen gaze.

"Draco? Are you all right?" Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, but he shrugged it off.

He turned away from her, trying to hide his flushing face. He was utterly humiliated. This was an unpleasant position to be in and he didn't know what to say. He only knew how to be nasty and that is exactly what he did.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone," he snapped.

Hermione was taken aback. She didn't expect to be treated so harshly, especially after helping him. She knew that he was annoyed and unhappy with the fact that she found him crying from a nightmare. If it were herself…she would be horrified. She tried to change the subject.

"Why didn't you tell me about this place?" she looked around in wonderment.

Draco wasn't prepared to answer her question. "Is there a reason I should?" he nastily replied.

Hermione scoffed. She didn't like his disposition. "I was only trying to help. The next time you need somebody to cry on, I won't be there," she retorted, standing up in anger.

"I didn't ask you in the first place!"

"Don't fucking wake me up next time! I don't need to hear you bitch and moan like a baby!" She was furious. How dare he treat her like that!

"Stop sticking your nose into other people's business!" He jumped up and stepped towards her, a foot away from her face.

"I wouldn't have to if they knew how to handle their emotions! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were such a sensitive jerk!" she sneered. She stepped up to him and tried to get into his face.

Draco had a momentary lapse of insanity as he grabbed her face and brought his lips down onto Hermione's. Her breath caught in her throat, her body froze in shock. She didn't know what to do, but the only thing she could think of.

She pulled away from him. Her cheeks were ablaze and her breaths came out unevenly. She glared at Draco, who was looking at her stupidly. She raised her hand and smacked him in the face.

"How dare you touch me! I hate you," she stomped away. She left his garden…his room. She touched her tingling lips and smiled involuntarily.

Draco looked at her retreating form unblinkingly. What did he do?

b A/N: /I It is like 1:00 a.m and I have finished. I know I am crazy. Don't be too harsh on me. This is probably shite. You let me know. The medidation made him very confused. That can happen. Topcee Cretts is from a movie…I changed the lettering a bit. Don't want to plagerise.

Please leave reviews for my friendly box…it won't bite…lol. Thanks guys.

Liadan Lightflower


	8. The Brutal Truth

Th Brutal Truth

What did he do? How could he be so damn stupid? That was the first thing Draco thought of before he drifted off into a fitful slumber, sweat pouring from his forehead due to the stifling humidity that entered his room from his garden. His mind wouldn't stop racing or thinking about the way Hermione's lips felt. She obviously didn't like it and probably wouldn't talk to him ever again after the way he manhandled her. He didn't even know what possessed him to do such a thing. One minute he wanted to strangle her, the next he was ready to have his way with her. He didn't even like Hermione in intimate way, so why would he kiss her? What in Merlin did he do? He couldn't like Hermione…his mind gagged at the thought.

His mind was in a huge jumble filled with tiny knots that would never be untangled, until he could get to the bottom of his own problems, and he could figure out what was happening to him. His good judgement was being flushed down the toilet in a matter weeks just because he was hanging around with a good for nothing mudblood. That's it…a mudblood. He didn't want her; his mind was playing tricks with him. It couldn't be that. He would let it be that; his mind couldn't comprehend any of emotions that he felt for a woman that he hardly trusted. She could hex him in the middle of his sleep for all he knew. This worried him a bit, keeping him on the verge of consciousness, allowing him a terrible night of sleep. Slowly his mind wandered off into a black void, giving him some semblance of peace, but he couldn't help but bring an image with him…Hermione's flushing face.

Draco had crossed over into unknown territory and there was no safe way of finding his way back in one piece. Hermione was a time bomb waiting to go off at any moment.

--

A loud, blaring sound, pierced through Hermione's sleeping ears, causing her to jump out of her bed unwarranted. She blindly searched for the button that would end the horrid sound, but failed miserably to find the contraption called an alarm clock. She threw her covers off onto the floor, muffling the insistent beep.

"Bloody box!" She kicked the covered alarm box, wincing as a sharp pain hit her toe. "Piss off!" she cursed to herself. Her body screamed when she took her first step towards the inviting bathroom. Every muscle in her body was sore beyond end. She could not think of anything, but the tearing sensation that filled her deltoids. What on bloody earth did Wood do to her? Just to think that she would have to endure another day with him and…Draco. Flashes of the previous night visited her cloudy mind, making her plop her butt down on the nearest sofa. She stared ahead at the floral-patterned wall, the light dim.

She didn't understand what had happened. What bewitched Draco to do such a thing? He was probably playing with her mind…he didn't like her. She hated him touching her like that. That's what her mind was saying, but a tugging sensation filled her stomach. There was something about his lips that her body enthralled. She couldn't shake the light feeling that overcame her when he touched her, but she couldn't fathom anything between him and her. This whole situation was becoming way too confusing and she didn't know if she would be able to handle it.

Tears of frustration started to form at the corner of her tired eyes, glistening in the dull glow, coming from her night-light. She wiped at them impatiently, scolding herself for being so damn stupid. She should have never gotten herself into this mess in the first place. She hated Draco and it should stay that way. What ever made her think that they could actually be friends? Everybody knew that it wasn't possible…why didn't she see it for herself? She was always missing the bigger picture in situations. Maybe, she could get out of it. Yes…Harry would help her get out of this. He had to. He would understand her situation above anything else. After all he shared the same feelings for Draco as herself…or maybe not.

With the brilliant plan of a coward in mind, Hermione stood up and quickly got ready. She wanted to get in touch with Harry before the day's events started. She glanced at her clock and found that it was a quarter after seven…Harry should just be getting in. With one last glance in the mirror, she tiptoed out of her new flat, and made her way up to the Auror Headquarters, trying to avoid Draco at all costs.

--

Hermione didn't realize that she was close to running as she left the flat. She was on edge, and her heart was close to jumping out of her chest, not to mention that she kept looking behind her shoulder, expecting Draco to jump out at her at any moment. How could she be so stupid? Why did she agree to this whole 'save the world' crap again? Sometimes she wished that she wasn't a Gryffindor…instead a Ravenclaw…yes, at least she wouldn't be in this mess with Draco of all people. She should have never let her guard down. He was dangerous, and she was too blind to see that, leading to last night, which she was trying to drain from her mind. She practically jumped up the stairs two at time, trying to reach the next level, so she could take the lift. The last thing she wanted was to bump into Draco.

Of course, the tight feeling in her muscles hindered her quite a bit, but the adrenaline that flowed through her body helped her to forget the soreness. Even a relieving charm didn't counteract the full effects of Wood's discriminating workout. She was hoping that Harry would relieve her of this mission. She prayed to Merlin that everything would work out in her favor. Harry had to understand. She didn't even realize how pathetic she sounded. She promised the Minister for Magic that she would complete this, and here she was running away like a common Peter, not taking into account the people that she would be letting down, because she couldn't face Draco after the previous night.

Hermione stopped in front of the lift and saw that it was five floors from reaching her. She rethought the night's events, cringing at the reality of them, then about her current motives. She was running away from something that she said she would do. What was wrong with her? The urge to run was just as strong as the urge to do the right thing, no matter what she sacrificed. Maybe, in reality she should have confronted Draco on this whole thing and told him off for what he did. He may not want to talk her after the slap she gave him, but could she run away this easily? Anybody who knew her would say different. If she turned her back on her duty now then it would bug her for her entire life, making her feel like a complete and utter failure, something she was too proud to allow. Would she let the detested ferret get in her way? She would be feeding right into his hands, if she stopped now, and she couldn't stand for that.

The faint ting of the lift eventually came, the door opening slowly. Hermione wasn't expecting anybody to come out of the lift because no one hardly came to the Department of Mysteries, especially this early in the morning.

The golden door magically floated open revealing a very disgruntled Malfoy, who was muttering to him and running his hand through his equally ruffled hair. Hermione froze in her place, not exactly sure where to go. She wanted to hide from him, but it would be to obvious if she started to run. She tried desperately to hide her dislike of the entire situation, and tried to calm herself down. She could feel the heat of embarrassment creeping up her neck, finding its way on her cheeks. The hair that she placed aimlessly on her head was finding its way, in little tendrils, in her face, annoying her further. She blew at them uneasily.

Draco's mind was occupied elsewhere so he didn't notice that someone was standing in front of him. He had woken up early that morning, his mind occupied by his horribly, big mistake. He shouldn't have touched Hermione, he shouldn't have argued with her. After all, she was really only trying to help him, but he couldn't take it back. That morning he wanted to clear his tormented soul, and stretch his unusually sore muscles, with a little stroll along the muggle streets of London. Of course, nobody was supposed to know he was still there, within the close proximity of the Ministry, due to the clandestine nature of the whole mission…that is where a beautiful concealment charm came in handy. The stale, smoky air did nothing to calm his nerves; if anything thing it augmented them. The crowded streets of muggles gave him ease, and made him feel safe from the world's wrath, especially the wizarding world. His muscles didn't protest as much now that they were properly warmed up, but the aching realization of what he did still nagged at the back of his mind. Nothing would ever be the same; he didn't even know the reason behind his initial compulsion to kissing her. It just happened, his own carnal instinct took over, and that made him sick to the stomach. There wasn't anything wrong with Hermione, and he didn't blame her, he just knew it was wrong. The real reason that they were doing this together was out of professional duty; there wasn't any personal motivation. Plus it was wrong for him to think of a mud blood in any intimate matter. Merlin forbid, his father found out that he traipsing around the Department of Mysteries with Harry Potter's ill-famed best friend. Well--ill famed in a strictly, jealous wizard's perspective. He smacked himself mentally for even thinking about his father. He was a grown man for Merlin sakes…he couldn't be scared of his father? There was still a part of him that was scared of his father's domineering disposition. He would never get over it, and his scarred childhood did nothing to render the effects that his father had on him. He wasn't even sure if he could stand up to him, like a man worth anything. In reality, he was nothing, but a big, lousy coward with great hair…even that was vain.

His mum was a whole different matter, and it pained him to think that she was once intelligent, but years of oppression left her subdued. She only knew how to dote on her son; always trying to mold him into his father's images, but part of him had always rebelled. He still does, but truthfully it scared him to even think that he could be like his father. It would be easy to take his place…he would have his share of followers, but to fully step into his father's shoes, attitude and everything…it wasn't likely. He would never be able to bring himself to do it…he couldn't. So what if his father found out about his new job…there was nothing he could do about it. It wasn't like he was going to marry the woman. It was strictly business…or at least that was what he kept telling himself.

Draco shook his head in confusion, trying to will his conflicting thoughts out of his head, and forcing him to think about today and what he was going to say to Hermione. He wasn't looking forward to that moment, it wasn't going to be pretty, and he didn't want to suffer another blow both physically and mentally. Who knows what body parts lie victim to Hermione's hot-blooded temper? The possibilities pained him, making him contort his face just thinking about it.

Hermione wished that she could dissolve into thin air, and float up to the low ceiling of the hall, and plaster herself there for all of eternity. The chances of that happening were unlikely. She wasn't sure if she was going to see Harry or not. She was tempted to run away, but she didn't want Draco to see how he unnerved her. Instead, she sauntered onto the lift, avoiding Draco. He noticed her at the last moment.

Draco lifted his head, and started to walk out of the lift, nearly running into Hermione, who happened to scare the bejesus out of him.

"Hermione?!" he half-screamed, startled from her sudden appearance, clearly not prepared to face her.

Hermione turned around, looking him up and down indifferently and nodded in confirmation. "Yes." What a bitch? She sounded calmer than she felt, but she didn't want to talk to him…she wasn't ready to discuss their little I mishap /I .

Draco didn't realize that he was gawking at her…she wasn't even acknowledging him. Awe shit, what did he do? Now, she royally hated his guts. He probably looked similar to a flying monkey…an idiot to be exact. "Ummm…nothing. Where are you going?" he said in a flash. What are you her mum now? Stupid…stupid.

"Why do you care?"

"I—do you want some company?" He stared at her closely, wondering what she was thinking, but seeing as he never mastered the skill of reading someone's mind…he was clueless. She wouldn't want his company, especially after he treated her.

Hermione was appalled that he would even talk to her, but she didn't want to show him how nervous she was or let him know that her palms were sweatier than they were on the night she went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. She gave his question quite some thought. She didn't know what to think of it, and he seemed ruffled in her presence, which gave her an unexpected satisfaction, making her smirk involuntarily. She was happy to know that she made Draco Malfoy flustered, but she wouldn't allow him the liberty of going with her.

"No—if I did I would've asked," she replied apathetically; he didn't need to know that she was ready to say 'yes'…she wanted to stay away from him for as long as possible.

Draco wondered where the sudden coldness came from and knew the answer. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry, but even he wouldn't stoop that low, and it wasn't in a Malfoy's nature to forgive or to even care for that matter. He shrugged off her answer, and straightened his disheveled appearance, feeling self-conscious for the first time in his life.

"Well, I'll see you in a little a while," he smiled weakly, and turned to leave, but found himself planted in that spot.

The lift door alarm sounded, meaning it was shutting, and Hermione didn't make an attempt to keep it open. She found Draco's oddly warm gray gaze and returned it with an icy glare, obviously still angry.

"Like I have a choice," Draco barely heard her mutter. He kept staring at the closed door in bewilderment. What on earth was that about? Hermione was going out of her way to ignore him. He knew it had something to with the night before, but he had some false hope that she would have forgotten about the whole thing. Oi, who was he kidding? He knew that she would hold it against him for the rest of his life. He had messed with the wrong woman and was bound to pay for…he knew Hermione to be a bossy and most likely begrudging person. There was still an immense amount things that he did not understand about her or women in general, but he knew that he had pushed the wrong button.

Draco sighed in frustration, looked around the deserted, dark level, and made his way to his flat. His leather shoes hit the floor in a rushed rhythm, echoing off the marble floors, making him feel lonelier than he ever felt in his life. A chance of making any type of friend with Hermione was a far one to come. Their relationship was fragile to begin with and he had sent the start of it to the dregs of hell. This job was going just great and his life was filled with sunshine and rainbows. He grumbled deep in his throat and entered the chilly flat with dread filling every morsel of his being.

--

Hermione wanted to collapse right there, her knees felt wobbly. She didn't think that Draco would have such an impact on her. Ginny could've performed the Jelly-Leg jinx and she wouldn't have known the difference. Her heart was pounding, her ears were ringing, and she felt like sitting, but she didn't. She stared at the lift buttons, contemplating on whether or not she should see Harry. Eventually, she pushed the 9th Level button. She thought she would get an early start at the Archives. Maybe, she could work of her stress on some books or see if she could find any books that were remotely similar to the 'Locked Room'.

She tapped her foot impatiently as the door tottered open, allowing a small man to walk in, who looked up at her and winked. She returned his courtesy with a cautious smile. He reached her mid-thigh and had on a dark blue suede suit that seemed to be two sizes too big. She walked out swiftly not giving the man a second look. She couldn't help, but feel a little relieved to be two muggle stories below Draco.

The day was still early, and remnants of early starters filled the halls, but the Archives weren't occupied with any people she needed to avoid. She didn't really have to worry about anybody noticing her that could draw suspicion to her early comeback as some would say. She pulled open the heavy oak doors and stepped into the dim-lighted Archives. She had a half-hour before she had to meet Harry on her next assignment. She scanned for her brain for any starting ideas. She could always look at books that stressed mainly on the Department of Mysteries, but what good would that do? She could look for countering spells on…emotions. She's never heard of anything about spells that counteracted feelings, such as love, hate, or jealousy; a potion was common in that field, but not spells. This could be the key to helping her get through the locked room alive. If rumors were true…she didn't want to be asphyxiated by an onslaught of unbearable emotion.

First, she needed help on locating books on anything close to what she had in mind.

"Do you need help?"

Hermione turned towards the desk and found the same horrid woman that she encountered the other day. The woman had on an atrocious yellow tweed suit with red pumps, the same bright lipstick with more on her teeth than lips, and a bored look. The clerk's eyebrows raised in recognition of Hermione, making her smirk.

Hermione grumbled in her throat, not wanting to talk to the dimwit again. She would rather tell her off, or curse her out, but she had to respect her situation and not do anything to jeopardize the fragile position she was in.

Hermione tried to plaster the phoniest smile she could muster onto her unwilling face; it looked more like a grimace than anything, but the clerk seemed to believe it.

"Hi--yes, can you please tell me if there are any books on counter-acting extreme emotions, like jealousy," she explained, her mouth hurting.

The clerk grinned, a yellow, lipstick-stained, toothy one in that. This made Hermione gag, but she tried desperately to conceal her disgust. She wanted to be on good terms for the next few minutes, so she could get the information she needed.

"Feeling a little jealous of the blond one?" she rudely asked.

Hermione gaped at her. "Excuse me?"

"You know the gorgeous man you were with the other day. Your boyfriend?" she said picking her teeth with her abnormally large acrylic nails.

Moments passed, before Hermione realized, whom she was talking about. "Draco?" she uttered.

"Sure. So has he been rolling in the hay with someone else?" she smirked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know--has he been sleeping around—is that why you want a spell to get rid of his lust for other women or should we say…your I jealously /I ," she was close to laughing. She licked her lips, making Hermione cringe.

"I can do that? Isn't that going against someone's free will?"

"Well yeah, but it is only temporarily. Even if you get Draco—that's his name—to stop swooning after other women…it will go away and he'll do it all over again. People only do it to avoid fights or awkward situations. There's never been a permanent block on emotion…it's illegal. That's why love potions were banned…to keep people from manipulating people. Same goes here. So if you are through with him…do think maybe I can…well you know?" A seductive smile found its way on her crude lips.

Hermione absorbed everything the disturbed woman was telling her. "He wasn't mine to begin with, so he's all yours. Where are those books?" she hastily replied, trying to get the woman to stop her false accusations.

"Ah. Jealousy is one thing, but denial is a shame."

"He's not my boyfriend and I have absolutely no emotional connection to him whatsoever."

"That's what you think," the woman whispered under her breath, loud enough for Hermione hear, but low enough for Hermione to question it.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. The book on 'Emotional Detachment' is located in Row H, Number 387."

"Thanks."

The clerk watched Hermione leave and chuckled at her blindness. She had noticed the way the man looked at Hermione the other day. Even though she wished she could have him, but it would be a dead end pursuit, so why bother? Then again, maybe the man didn't like Hermione after all, so this could be an opportune moment to hawk in and scoop him up. The clerk wondered why the woman wanted a book on Emotional Detachment spells. If it wasn't to thwart that blond-head, then what was it about? Maybe, she would give it go. She had seen the blond-head that morning, but didn't make an attempt to approach him. The next time she would and not let her opportunity, of having a piece of him, go.

--

By the time Hermione retrieved the book from the dusty stacks, it was time to leave. She needed to meet Harry and Draco for the next task. She had checked the book out to read later, leaving the clerk behind, who seemed to stare her down as if she was accessing something. This made Hermione very uncomfortable, making her rush out of the Archives and back up to the Department of Mysteries, where another day of hell would most likely take place.

Hermione didn't see Draco back at the flat, meaning that he was already at the training site. He probably didn't want to go through the same awkward silence that he did that morning. If he knew what was good for him, he would stay away from Hermione because she wasn't in the best of moods, especially after seeing that detestable clerk, who was trying to get her hands on Draco. Hermione didn't like to admit it, but that bothered her quite a bit. She couldn't explain the feeling that she got; it was a nagging pull at her stomach…almost like envy, but that was absurd.

She was supposed to be in the Training room at eight and it was ten to. She walked down the drafty corridor that lead to the training room, blazing torches aligned on the wall, staring at her in resentment. She swallowed, trying desperately to coat the back of her throat. She was getting paranoid; torches didn't judge people, they're inanimate. Well, so was Frankenstein's monster, before that fateful night with lightening, and see what he reduced his master to.

She pushed the door open and slipped in between the crack. Instead, of a gigantic stadium, she found a dimly lit room, that was half the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. There was a high-domed ceiling, with creepy gargoyles perched in the corners that seemed to follow her every move. The walls were made of slick stones…probably marble, and torches lined the wall, giving a sinister feel to the entire room. On the far end was a large iron door that was bolted shut.

"Hermione, over here." Harry was waving her over to the opposite side, where there were chairs for them to sit in. The chairs were placed in front of raging fire that made the room even scarier. The fire made the stones glitter, like blood was flowing from them. Hermione swallowed in her throat, not liking any of this.

She saw Draco turn his head, giving her a nod. She returned it with a wan smile and sat down next to him.

She noticed that Wood wasn't there, sighing in relief. Instead, the little man that she saw that morning was there. He was sitting in the opposite chair from both her and Draco with his legs crossed, and his chin resting on his fist. She gave him an inquisitive glance, which he winked at.

"I would like you to meet Mr. Lithgow. He is in charge of the Unspeakable training here at the Ministry. Today, he has created multiple tasks that will test your intelligence as well as teamwork. I hope you came prepared because today is going to be harder than yesterday. How are you feeling?" His question was pointed to both of them, but mainly directed towards Hermione.

Harry noticed the tension between Hermione and Draco, and wondered what the cause of it was. Did they get into a disagreement? They were fine with each other yesterday. What could've happened that made Hermione so indifferent towards Malfoy? All of these thoughts went through his mind faster than he could grasp. Hermione was his best friend and it was only natural for him to feel protective over her, especially with Malfoy…right? Harry flashed Hermione a curious glance…something was up and he wanted to know what? It was eating at him and he wanted the ache to stop. He hated this whole situation, but in his oath as an Auror he vowed to obey any duty that he was given and follow it through, even if it involved his best friend who cared deeply for. If Malfoy did anything to her, he would be willing to break that oath and do something he'd probably regret.

"Fine," she mumbled, trying to hide her annoyance.

"Dandy," Draco glared at Hermione, giving her the same reaction she gave him.

"Are you sure, because you both don't seem to be very…responsive?" Harry asked curiously.

"Harry—as you can see we are here in one piece. Can we please get the show on the road?" Hermione snapped, no longer able to keep her temper down.

Draco glanced at Harry and nodded in encouragement. Harry didn't need to be told twice, and Hermione wasn't a person to get cross with, particularly if the right mood hit her.

"Fine. Mr. Lithgow will further explain today's lesson." Harry waved the dwarf-like man over, and stepped into the background, so he could watch over the whole operation as he was supposed to. He kept a notably close eye on Draco, making sure that he didn't step out of line.

The small man jumped from his seat and landed perfectly with a slight thump on the stone floor that surprisingly didn't echo. This man had the power of stealth.

He looked at Hermione and Draco warily, but didn't bother to wait for their permission to begin. He was the boss after all.

"Today, we have a special task designed to help you with the I possible /I obstacles in the 'Locked Room'. Seeing as I don't know the make-up of the room, I am going to try to the best of my ability to simulate what it will feel like to be inside. This task can not be done alone, so you'll have to work as a team and listen to each other's advice. Do you understand?"

Draco and Hermione glared at each other. 

"Whatever," they both mumbled.

"I'm serious. This isn't something to be taken lightly. Do you understand the risk involved? I need you two to trust each other. You can't act like children," he declared, a little frustrated by Hermione and Draco's demeanor towards each other. It was true…they were being immature for no reason. "You have to get over each other differences. You are not in Hogwarts anymore—you're adults."

"We understand," Draco answered for the both of them, trying to show sincerity, but Hermione knew that the man saw right through it. The man waved it off and started to explain the task. Hermione sunk low in her seat and tried to listen as intently as possible, but her senses were focused on Draco. She noticed his presence a great deal more than she did before. She probably wanted to make sure that he never came near her again.

"Can you first tell me what the 'Locked Room' is?"

"A giant ball of emotion," Hermione summed up.

"You might be right Ms. Granger, but the truth is unknown. Sources say that the room is made up of human emotion. If humans and wizards were to die, the room would disintegrate. Some say that it feeds on calamities such as war or genocides. The past war on evil has given the room unsurpassable power that could destroy the entire world if unleashed. The room has almost reached its maximum capacity, where it will know longer be able to contain the substance that occupies it. We only know this due to the pulses that are radiating off of it. The energy has been far too strong for any sole Unspeakable to control. That is why we are trying two people this time around."

"Why not two Unspeakable's? I don't understand why it has to be us?" Hermione was trying to find an honorable way out of this mess.

"Ms. Granger, the prophecy says that two people in--"

"Corin, I'm afraid they aren't supposed to know--"

"Supposed to know what? Harry, what aren't we supposed to know?" Hermione demanded, her cheeks a bright red, matching the fire that was dancing on the gloomy walls.

Harry looked at Hermione sympathetically. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get out of this. He knew of a prophecy, but not what the prophecy said. The Minster and Dumbledore didn't want Hermione or Draco to know about it, afraid that it would distract them in the long run. Not telling them in the first place was the wrong thing to do.

"I don't know much Hermione, but you and Draco were assigned this job because of a prophecy."

"What kind of prophecy?" Draco finally made himself noticed.

Harry looked at Draco in annoyance. "I told I don't know what the prophecy is, only of it."

"Mr. Lithgow, what does this prophecy say?" Hermione turned towards the tiny man, who was calculating the right time to enter the conversation. He was awarded the opportunity with Hermione's question.

Mr. Lithgow hesitated for a moment, but proceeded. "According to the Minister, the love of two enemies—that would be you two—will help uncover the secrets of the 'Locked Room'."

"Love?" Hermione screeched in outrage, her eyes ready to pop out of her head. "That's too vague. How can it be us?" Hermione looked at Draco in disgust. There was no way in the seven hells that she could ever love someone…like…like…him. Her chest was heaving, her lungs deprived of oxygen; slowly she was starting to hyperventilate.

"Calm down Hermione," Harry tried to soothe her; he was rubbing her back, trying to will her to breathe properly. He didn't know the prophecy involved them falling in love. Jealousy flowed through his body at the thought. Hermione would never agree to such an erroneous plan. She loathed Draco with all of her heart, and there was no way that she could love him…intimately…sexually.

"She's right Mr. Lithgow. There are a lot of enemies in the world. Why does it have to be us?" Draco mentioned, not liking the whole idea either. Although…he couldn't stop a little part of his soul from rejoicing and it was there unintentionally and he couldn't stop it.

"Professor Albus Dumbledore and the Minister for Magic have every reason to believe so," Mr. Lithgow stated matter-of-factly. He was very calm, but his voice betrayed traces of worry. He shouldn't have let the prophecy slip; and Hermione wouldn't let the situation go on without a fight and very good one at that.

"We'll see about that," an enraged Hermione declared. She stomped out of the magical room and traveled to the first level, where she would face the planner of this preposterous mission.


	9. Ronnikins

Ronnikins

The clatter of Hermione's feet echoed off of the corridor walls, mimicking the rage that emanated off of her small form. Her hair swept passed her face in angry tendrils, holding onto her scalp for dear life. She knew that she was being dramatic, but felt that was the only way to hide both her emotions of fury and fear. The idea of falling in love with Malfoy was absurd, but in the back of her mind it was acceptable. She shook the thought out of her mind as quickly as it came. He was just a friend…a rather nasty git…oh who was she kidding? He was a nice man and rarely acknowledged for his true qualities. She had gotten to know his introverted, sweet, caring, and not to mention his wicked ways. Of course, he wasn't an angel and had his bad moments, but there was more to him than met the naked eye; she was just to darn blind before to have noticed. She was running away from the situation and felt like an utter idiot for doing so. She should be braver and should face the problem head on, but she was scared of the truth…scared of her real feelings for Draco and angry at the Minster for keeping the prophecy to himself. She would have it her way and no other. She didn't agree to this mission to be lied to and to be surprised in the first few weeks of her ill-natured fate. She wanted to know what was going on and most of all; she wanted to veer from her main worry…Draco.

"Ms. Granger!" a shrill voice called out for her. Mr. Lithgow was running or rather leeching his way to catch up to her. She was a good three feet taller than him and her legs were clearly longer, making his gait appear even more awkward than it already did. He gave up after a few moments realizing that he was a wizard. With a snap of his fingers, he apparated to the Minister's office. He wanted to warn the Minister of Hermione's vile mood. Only few people dared to apparate from the Department of Mysteries; there have been many plotting accidents. People were easily splinched around the mysterious rooms and ended getting lost between rooms. The rooms held magnificent power and only the most practiced witches or wizards could get away without harm. Mr. Lithgow had a bit of a struggle, but managed to make it safely to the Minister's office with a tight chest.

Harry was shaking his head in frustration. When he was assigned this job, the Minister for Magic did seem rather reluctant to tell Harry of the entire prophecy. He knew it was a bit fishy, considering that Malfoy was involved, but he would never question Dumbledore. Now he know why. If Harry had known of the concessions of the prophecy he would have prevented the whole thing from happening. He would have never set Hermione up to get hurt by Malfoy. Dumbledore should have known the trouble that the prophecy would have caused. Why was Dumbledore and the Minister so adamant that he be assigned the over-seer of the whole operation. He was Head Auror, but surly an Unspeakable would have been more appropriate, but then maybe they couldn't give out the identities of the Unspeakables. All these questions were welling up in him, making him feel very helpless. He hadn't felt this helpless, since Cedric died back in his fourth year. Dumbledore could be trusted; he had Hermione's best interest at heart. Dumbledore was an expert in prophecy, so who was he to question the authority of a man who helped himself through a very long struggle of his very own prophecy. If anybody knew about prophecies…it was Harry. He knew that once you were drawn into it…there was no way out.

"What's got your knickers in a knot, Potter? At least, you knew about the prophecy," Draco seethed. He was following Harry's very closely not looking forward to witness Hermione's wrath that was about to be released. She was about twenty strides in front of them. She suddenly stopped in front of the lift, and tapped her foot impatiently as she heard the faint bell of the lift far below them.

"You would just shut it, if you knew what was good for you," Harry angrily replied.

Draco put his hands up in truce, his smirk barely visible in the dark corridor, flickering shadows moving across the walls menacingly. "Easy Potter, I am trying to make light of the situation," he mentioned. He glanced in Hermione's direction and shook his head in dread. He had quite a few past experiences with Hermione when she was furious, but he had never seen her this livid. Part of him was angry with the whole prophecy deal, but part of him was curious of its meaning. His heart tugged at the sight of Hermione's angry form and it wasn't out of disgust. He was upset that she found the prophecy so revolting. She had reacted so rashly; did she really think so badly of him? Did he repulse her so? Her total disapproval of him ached in places he didn't even know existed. He thought that she was his friend, but she never fully forgave him for his past grievances. He was scaring himself with these thoughts. He was taught never to like mud-bloods, but here he was loathing the fact that she didn't like _him_. Oh, he was truly fucked up.

"Not the smartest thing to do at the moment," Harry scolded.

"Yea," Draco said half-heartedly, getting lost in his confusing thoughts.

Hermione glared at Harry and Draco as they approached her still form. Finally, as they reached her the doors to the magical lift opened up with a cheerful ting. Hermione grimaced at the sound, sighing in exasperation. She went to the back, crossed her arms across her chest, her eyes staring at an imaginary spot on the wall directly in front of her, ignoring the two men who stared at her inquisitively. They shifted uncomfortably as they watched Hermione. She was a time bomb ready to go off at any moment and they didn't want to be at the receiving end of her outburst. They gave each other nervous glances.

An eternity of tension passed before they ascended to the first floor. The doors wobbled open, displaying an extremely crowded Atrium; Hermione gave the boys one last reproachful look and tried to slip out of the lift, instead, an oncoming group of people tried to crowd into the lift at once trying to get to work. A tall gangly man, who looked oddly like Ron, but he had a beard, knocked into her, causing Hermione to stumble a bit.

"Watch where you're going!" she yelled at the startled man. She left quickly before he could see her and apologize.

Harry and Draco tried to push past the people stuffing into the lift.

"Harry? Is that you?" Harry stared at the man who had bumped into Hermione. It took a moment to recognize the man. The man stepped out of the lift; the doors closed slowly behind him, a man's tweed coat getting caught.

The red-headed man gazed at Harry with glee.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were traveling with the team. The season can't be over." he asked quickly, not forgetting Hermione. She wasn't supposed to be here. As far as anybody knew, she was supposed to be away for business, but considering her disposition, all his prior orders and plans were flushed down the toilet.

Draco was curious to Ron's sudden appearance. He heard through rumors that Ron had went off to play professional Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons as a Keeper. The Quidditch season was only half-way through.

Ron's cheerful face suddenly turned into a frown. He lifted his right arm, which Harry didn't notice was covered with a sling. "I fell off my broom playing the Scotland Lions and landed on a protruding rock in the Lions cavernous stadium. Broke two fingers, shattered the radius and dislocating my shoulder, completely tearing the tendon. Healers, put it back together, but my coach decided to give me some time off to 'rethink my priorities and to give my arm some time to heal' when it clearly is," he went to lift his arm to demonstrate, but a sharp pain went through his shoulder, causing him to wince, his face blanching quickly.

"Well, it's still a little sore," Ron looked at Harry balefully.

"So you were kicked off the team," Harry said matter-of-factly.

Ron nodded. "I am officially a retired Quidditch player." He lips were pursed, his face sour.

"I'm sorry Ron. That is terrible news," Harry placed his hand on Ron's good shoulder and tried to exude some comfort. "What are you doing here?"

"Harry when I was recovering from surgery, I put a lot of thought into the time I spent with Hermione. I really do love her and was stupid to let her go. I just wanted to get out and play for the Cannons, but she wanted to settle down. I wasn't ready, but now I am. Where is she? I wanted to surprise her," Ron truthfully replied, his face lighting up at the thought of Hermione.

Draco finally took the initiative to make himself noticed. "Weaslebee, if you don't mind. Mr. Potter and I have some rather pressing matters to attend too," he teased.

"Malfoy," Ron acknowledged, seething at the old school nick name.

"Mind it, Malfoy," Harry warned.

"Harry, what's going on here? Why are you associated with the likes of him," Ron said his screwed up in suspicion.

Harry shook his head and glared involuntarily at Draco. "Ron, it's strictly business." 

"Yes, Ronnikins. Business," Draco mocked.

"Malfoy, why do have to be such an ass?" Harry mentioned crudely.

"I live for it," he smirked. Part of him detested Ron even more than before because of the relationship he had with Hermione. He didn't think that Ron deserved someone like Hermione. She wasn't a person that could easily be pushed to the side, so Ron could play Quidditch, and be picked up when something went wrong. She deserved to be treated better than Ron did.

Harry grumbled in his throat. "He's right Ron we've to go." Harry was trying to stray from telling Ron where Hermione was. He knew that she was over Ron and he didn't want to hurt his friend, plus something deep within him didn't want Ron to even attempt a go at Hermione again.

"Harry, do you know where Hermione is?"

"No," he lied straight through his teeth. " I think she went on holiday."

Ron formed and 'o' with his mouth and stared at Harry stupidly.

Harry ran off before Ron could ask where. Draco glanced at Harry inquiringly.

"Why you do that?"

"Well technically she is supposed to be on holiday as far as any of her close friends are concerned, even though that idea is completely out of the picture. I wanted to get rid of him." Harry admitted.

"Wow Potter. I thought your integrity would never falter," Draco snorted in amusement.

"Leave me alone. I didn't want him to start asking questions…not yet," Harry mentioned.

"Must be hard not to tell your best friends' about your worries," Draco continued to tease.

"That's enough! What do you know about worry? You've been spoon-fed everything since your unfortunate conception. You are a selfish, spoiled brat, who feeds on other people's pain because you can't handle your arrogant, demented, and callow ways. You-can't--handle--the--truth--of-who you are. To think that Hermione would have considered you as a likely partner is inconceivable. She's cleaner than that," he bellowed with no constraint.

Every syllable hit home. Draco just smirked in response, masking his real feelings. He didn't want Harry to have the privilege of knowing that he had hit a nerve within Draco. Harry shrugged off the after-effects of adrenaline that had flowed through his body. He felt loads better.

They both neared the door that belonged to the Minister's office and flinched at the loud voice that was coming from behind it. Hermione's voice reverberated off of the door, making it creak a little.

"WHAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND, MINISTER, IS WHY I WASN'T TOLD OF THIS--THIS PROPHECY. I AM A WITCH WITH FEELINGS SIR AND HAVE A RESPECTABLE LIFE. I DO NOT AND I REPEAT DO NOT WANT TO BE CHEATED LIKE I HAVE HERE!"

Harry opened the closed door slowly and peeked his head inside. The Minister was sitting down with his hands crossed in his lap and his eyes calmly on a very red Hermione, who was frantically pacing the room and yelling her arguments. Mr. Lithgow was standing in a corner that was a good distance from Hermione with his eyes on the ground, trying not to make any contact with Hermione's eyes. Harry pushed the door fully opened and walked inside, causing Hermione to close her mouth for a brief moment to see who was entering. She glanced quickly at Draco and looked away before he noticed. Draco placed a dark, unreadable gaze on Hermione, waiting for her outburst once more, but it seemed that she had run out of steam. Her face was beet-red and it looked as if she just spent the last few hours under Wood's command. The thought made Draco cringe.

Hermione looked at the Minister pleadingly and sat down in a heap, placing her head in her hands, combing her disheveled hair out of her face.

Harry glanced at the Minister's oddly calm face, waiting for him to say something in response.

"Ms. Granger, I understand your disapproval, but I assure you that Dumbledore kept the prophecy from you for your own benefit," he mentioned, his eyes glinting morosely.

"Minister, I believe that Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy deserve the truth," Harry sincerely said.

Draco was surprised by Harry's request.

"Mr. Potter. That decision is up to Dumbledore."

"But you are the Minister for Magic," Draco replied.

"Yes, I am, but Dumbledore is the expert in this matter."

Hermione was trembling slightly from her outburst, but nobody seemed to notice.

"We won't leave, until he speaks with us," Draco demanded.

"I understand son, but Dumbledore is a busy man."

"I don't care sir. Surely he can give up a few moments of his time to talk to two people who are supposed to save the world in a few weeks time or is it less," Draco sarcastically said.

The Minister looked between Harry and Draco and after a few moments thought, he nodded in a agreement. The Minister looked at a sleeping portrait on the wall behind them. Draco was surprised that the portrait didn't wake up from Hermione's ranting. Almost as if reading his thoughts, the Minister spoke.

"He can sleep through any racket," the Minster talked about the sleeping wizard in the portrait. He raised his wand and a pink strip of light flew and hit the portrait, rudely waking the wizard up.

"Hmmm. Wh-what? Where am I? Oh yes. Rufus. What'd you need?" the wizard sleepily asked.

"Doris, I would like you to tell Dumbledore that his presence is required immediately."

The wizard wiped his eyes and nodded. Seconds later the wizard disappeared through the door depicted in the painting.

"Doris. What kind of name is that for a man?" Draco whispered for only Harry to hear.

Harry glared reproachfully at Draco's immaturity.

Hermione looked up expectantly. Her face was streaked almost as if she had been crying. Draco wondered if she was, but didn't dare to ask. He met her gaze for a fraction of a second, his face turning a bright pink color. Hermione looked at him indifferently. Harry wringed his hands out of a nervous reaction.

_CRACK!_

A tall, slightly stooped man, appeared in the room. His bespectacled eyes sparkled; his silver hair glinted in the dimly lit room; his presence commanded authority. Everyone seemed to shrink in the room out of respect…not fear.

"Dumbledore," Hermione's shrill voice caught. She didn't want to offend Dumbledore by telling him that his judgment was terrible when it came to the prophecy.

"Ms. Granger. How wonderful it is to see you…and Harry, it hasn't been that long. Mr. Malfoy, I trust everything is well," Dumbledore's politeness seemed to put everyone in a better mood, including Hermione.

"Albus, I'm sorry to disturb you, but we have a rather urgent matter to discuss here. Mr. Lithgow, sort of slipped. He has told both Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy of the prophecy," the Minister rushed the last part.

Dumbledore conjured a comfy seat and easily sat it in. For his age, he was extremely limber. He leaned his chin on his fist and gave Hermione and Draco a calculating gaze. "I see. How did you react to the news?" He reassured Mr. Lithgow that everything was splendid with a sweet wink. The short man gave out a ragged breath.

Completely dumbfounded by his reply, Hermione stumbled for the right words. "React? Professor, how could you keep this news from us--from me. I am not a child. I have the right to know what I am getting myself into. I was absolutely livid by the news. What makes you think I would have done something like this if I knew of the prophecy and its requests?"

"Exactly my point Ms. Granger, you wouldn't have agreed to this mission if you knew about the Prophecy. I wanted Draco and yourself to create a friendship first before you learned of the prophecy. I didn't want either of you to feel as if this prophecy was a duty, like Harry did his. Love is something to cherish. The prophecy is elusive as all are. You aren't specifically meant to fall in love romantically. A friendship between enemies might just be enough. Hermione, understand the dilemma the wizarding as well as muggle world is facing. We all are depending on you and Draco," Dumbledore explained, giving Draco a stern glance.

"Talk about putting the pressure on," Draco grumbled to himself.

Dawning comprehension surfaced on Hermione's face. "Were you going to tell us?"

"Yes, when the time was right, which is now…apparently," he gave Hermione a reassuring smile.

Friends. That wasn't too bad, Hermione thought. "We are friends, Dumbledore," Draco said.

"Yes, but you two haven't completely gotten over your differences," Dumbledore said all-knowingly.

"Why do we have to stay together?" Hermione asked.

"Ms. Granger. Will you two willingly visit each other out of your own accord?" he answered smartly.

She thought about it for a moment. She shook her head. Draco secretly agreed with her.

"Do we have a choice?" Draco asked ominously.

"Mr. Malfoy, you have two choices. You either help and possibly live or go back to your rich life and die." The creases of Dumbledore's forehead were bunched together in warning.

"I see the odds are not in our favor," Hermione sourly retorted.

**A/N: **It has been a while, but I have been away and then my computer died. That was horror. Plus when I was in school, I had finals and lacrosse. Sorry that life got in the way. Updates will come, hopefully, a lot quicker. It has been a while, so do tell me what you liked and what you didn't. Much love.

Please leave a review…my box respects any nourishment it receives. Thanks. : P

Lilly


End file.
